Following the Gray Line
by The Dude Of Doom
Summary: Being a trainer isn’t as romanticized as they make you believe threw the media……but unlucky for me and my buddy that I dragged along we did get caught up in something……something very bad……son of a-
1. Welcome, Now it’s time to go

**Okay this is my first Pokémon, not my first fic I've been writing in the One Piece section…so if you that check those out also. Now I'm trying to work on my grammar, and I do have a slight writing disability so if you see any mistakes please point them out and I'll work on them. Now before I start, the reason why this fic is called Following the Gray Line is simple the two main characters, Shan and Mac, and there teams are neither good nor evil….there the…in-between. **

**This is the only moment I'll show this-**

**Human talk: **" Blah "

**Pokémon Talk: **'Blah'

**Human and Pokémon thought: **_'Blah'_

**Also I really am thinking of turning this fic M just because of the language used it this fic…trust me you'll know what I mean.**

**I don't own Pokémon, but I do own Shan, Mac and there future teams.**

**----X----**

_Chapter 1: Welcome, Now it's time to go_

Skuntank has had a reasonable life, his trainer feed him, treated him right, and gave him a roof over his head. Their apartment was located in the slums of Hearthome City on the tenth floor of a rundown building. There rooms heater was broken down and the freezing cold air of Sinnoh's winter put the room at an unnatural cold,

None of this really mattered to Skuntank, his purple fur protected him from most of the cold air. What did bother the giant skunk was horrible stench in the air. Now Skuntank wasn't easily bothered by bad smells, but the metallic smell of blood mixed with the rooms natural odor and the bone chilling cold somewhat overloaded his senses.

The purple pokémon's eyes focused of the decapitated head of his beloved trainer, which now laid four feet away from his lifeless body, long dirty blue hair covering his blank soulless eyes. Skuntank would have loved to suffocate and/or kill the ones who killed his trainer but at that very moment his body couldn't move.

'Hey, hey Vini I got me one! He had uh…' Skuntank looked at one of the two other pokémon in the room (Skuntank made three) who was trying horrible to make a headless joke. The creature was larger than most humans, with gray skin, four arms, and looked like he was wearing a black banana hammock, the Machamp's four arms moved wildly as he searched threw the rooms cabinets.

'What Brucey?' Skuntank's eyes now moved from the large four armed creature tossing random stuff out of the cabinets and onto the floor, to a small pokémon with it's blue-green vines cover it's body, big white eyes glaring at everything he looked at from behind those vines, little red boot like feet pacing back and forth.

'I ……um……forgot.' replied the Machamp named Brucey who stopped to scratch the back of his head…seemed like he forgot he had four arms…but stopping his search caused Brucey to receive a vine whip to the back from the small Tangela named Vini.

'Forgot!? What have I said about finishing your thoughts you dumbass!'

' I'm not a dumbass, dumbass!" Brucey shouted back, face somewhat red from anger, muscles pulsing…and subconsciously flexing.

Skuntank watch the Tangela yell back with some sort of not so witty comeback, which distracted the Machamp even more. To the large furry poison pokémon they were both idiots with ten brain cells between them.

' Gahahaha, your both dumb fucks.' a rather chilling voice filled the air making the Machamp and Tangela jump, rather startled, Skuntank just huffed in irritation.

Recovering from the shock the cold voice caused the Tangela started to bounce in anger. Skuntank would have guessed if there was a human…well a living human they would have found the pokémon rather cute, but that's just cause they didn't understand all of the profanity that was being spewed out of Vini's mouth.

A floating pair of glowing red eyes signaled the entrance of a fourth pokémon into the room. One that seemed to (at the same time) scare them, yet also royally piss the other two off. The red eyes bounced around the room, the dark laughter getting louder, then it just…stopped.

The eyes glanced at the Skuntank, then the dead body of the trainer. A large toothy smile soon appeared out of the air just under the red eyes.

' Vini we're done here, Brucey you carry the Skuntank.'

Vini looked worried 'Bu-but we haven't found anything yet!' the Tangela argued, Brucey just gave a shrug and quite easily lifted the big skunk off of the ground.

' Gahahaha! But Kelly did!' the voice mocked, that seemed to change the Tangela's emotions from worried to angry.

'Damn it! She always takes Vini's thunder!"

'Oh shut the hell up you yarn ball and get out of the building.' growled the voice.

Vini stormed out of the room, throwing what seem to be a hissy fit, Brucey following along confused 'Brucey thought Vini was a grass type…'

So they headed out of the room, the Machamp carrying Skuntank over his shoulder. The journey down the stairs didn't feel that long to Skuntank, but it was rather pain with all the running down the stairs while riding on Brucey's hard as rock shoulder, the poison type wouldn't be surprised if a few of his ribs were broken.

A rather loud squawk greeted them as they left the run down building 'About time you dolts got here! Your five minutes behind schedule!'

From the corner of his eye Skuntank say a multi colored bird pokémon with a music note shaped head. Odd that, you don't usually see Chatot in these parts of Sinnoh, there usually around the warmer climates of Sunyshore, and from the birds voices it was also female.

'Ah shove it Bree we're here aren't we.' growled Vini.

Bree puffed out her chest in annoyance and anger 'Well I…' the Chatot took a deep breath, then let it out '…Brucey just set down the Skuntank.'

The Machamp did as he was told right before both he and Vini were enveloped in a bright red light. Skuntank's eyes followed the trail of red to two humans hidden by shadows. One was female, he could tell, holding two pokéball's then shrinking them and placing them on her belt next to three others. The second human was male and was somewhat taller than the female and was wearing a hat…that was all he could tell about that one.

The Chatot, Bree, squawked and flew over to the human's, landing the male humans shoulder. Skuntank could feel the gaze of those human's on him, looking him over.

"Can I kill it?" asked the female human, a rather sadistic playful grin showing threw the shadows. The man just sighed while lighting a cigarette, placing it between his lips, taking a long drag then exhaled smoke pouring out of his nose.

"No…" the man looked around, noticing those menacing red eyes that Skuntank saw earlier "…Konpaku, you have it?" the eyes faced the human's, soon followed by its mouth and an odd purple body. Skuntank really couldn't get surprised anymore due to the days events, if there can be a Tangela and a Machamp taking orders from a Chatot, then there could be a Gengar.

Konpaku the Gengar pulled a pokéball out of nowhere, now that was something Skuntank recognized…he still wasn't sure how it worked but Skuntank was positive that was his own ball.

The man gave a small nod and pulled out a Luxury Ball, the black ball with red and yellow design was enough to give away what type it was "Good…Konpaku return." the Gengar soon disappeared into the Luxury Ball.

The shadow covered man turned his head to talk to the woman, the Chatot hoped over to his other shoulder so her trainer could see the woman clearly.

"Trace, are you positive we everything we need?"

The woman gave a nod and tapped her head "Yep, even had Kelly put all the informant she pulled out into my head."

"Any important people in this shit hole?"

"Nope, just some people down on there luck, a rapist, and three thief's." The man gave another nod before enlarging a second Luxury and tossing it in the air, there was a click followed by the red light that the balls released. Standing a few feet from Skuntank was a rather large red, orange, and yellow pokémon.

" Yougan, burn it all down…" The large fire pokémon grinned while raising it's cannon like arm and started to fire large blast of fire.

'Burn baby burn!' Yougan laughed, still firing it's fire even thou the building was already starting to burn.

Skuntank was growing dizzy from the sheer heat the pokémon was emitting, the air it was showing the heat waves coming off of its body. It was at that moment the man bent down to Skuntank's eye level, looking him straight in his eyes, the poison pokémon even noticed the man was wearing glasses.

"Our friend Mini is going to love you big guy." Raising the red and white ball to Skuntank's face, the man gave a small smirk, Bree the Chatot seemed to be giving him an eerie smile also.

"Welcome to the team, from now on your names going to be Granger."

The newly dubbed Granger gave off a low sigh knowing full well there was nothing he could do in his condition, even if he could….would he really want to. Feeling a hard tug Granger was sucked into the odd void that was the pokéball.

----X----

"Jackie! Where's my leather jacket!" shouted a rather pissed off seventeen year old girl, wavy shoulder length red hair somewhat of a mess as she searched her room.

"I think it's on the coat rack by the door sweetie." a rather air voice said from another room in the house.

Giving a huff in annoyance Shan Wells looked into the mirror, giving her appearance a once over before collecting her backpack and jacket. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with the words 'Fun University' written on it, worn and torn jeans, and one black and one white shoe…the black shoe had an angel draw on it, while the white one had skulls decorating it.

Grabbing her somewhat larger than normal backpack off of her bed, she walked rather quickly to the front door. But not before stopping to glare at the rather large man sleeping on the living room couch.

Yanking her brown leather jacket with fur lining off of the coat rack Shan shouted towards the houses kitchen "Jackie I'm leaving tell Mike. I'll see you two when hell freezes over."

The air voice called back from the kitchen, the woman didn't seem to be paying attention "Yeah…yeah, make sure your back before dinner sweetie.", Shan rolled her eyes while pulling her jacket on and slammed the door shut as she walked out of the house muttering foul words about her Aunt and Uncle under her breath.

'_Finally…I'm about to just…go.' _Shan thought picking up a rock off the ground and bouncing it in her palm a few times. Catching it she then chucked it threw the top widow of the house next to the one she just walked out of.

"Hey! Mac! Get the fuck down here it's time to go!"

Nothing happened, no one responded back, no one came to check who the hell threw a rock threw there window…nothing. Growling under her breath and muttering a few cusses Shan stomped up to the houses front door, putting on her best innocent face and knocked.

Seconds later a somewhat tall middle aged blue haired woman answered the door, Shan gave Jenny Herbs a somewhat lopsided smile.

"Hey Mrs. Herbs, is Mac ready to go?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at her sons friend giving the young girl a small frown "He never mentioned going anywhere to me…"

Fake tears started to well up in Shan's eyes "B-B-But he promised me he'll travel with me…on…on my journey…" The red head gave a small sniff and hung her head, her hair falling forward.

Jenny growled under her breath before stomping back into her house, she turned around so quick she didn't catch the small smirk that appeared on Shan's lips.

Pretty soon Jenny's shouting from upstairs could be heard from outside. Suddenly there was a crash and the yelling stopped rather quickly after that, Shan took one large step to the side.

Right when she moved two blurs where thrown out of the open door, Shan leaned over to look threw the open door, giving a small wave of her hand "Thanks Mrs. Herb."

Jenny smiled back "It's nothing sweetie, that boy really needs to get out of this house and have a life…I was hoping to get him interested in police work. But if going on a trainers journey with you is what it takes to get that boy doing something then I'm all for it."

The mother then looked at the things she tossed out of the door "See you when your journey's finished!" Jenny gave a laugh and slammed the door.

The red head was laughing as she looked at the eighteen year old boy on the ground…then kicked him in the shin.

"Get up you lazy basterd we a have two day walk to Sandgem and the Lab."

"Screw…you…Shan." the boy on the ground grumbled standing up. The teen was several inches taller than Shan 5'5 …yet she could still kick his ass…with shoulder length dark blue hair.

His dark brown eyes focused on Shan in an evil glare wishing harm to come to the girl while he placed his green and brown bureau onto his head. He was wearing a green scarf that somewhat hide is chin, a black turtle neck sweatshirt under a buttoned up brown vest. Over the brown vest was a dark green jacket with a rather…artsy design of the legendary pokémon Rayquaza on it's back, Shan herself bought that jacket and forced Mac to wear it…seems he's gotten used to it now. Finishing off his not so stylish outfit were long black jeans with brown patches on his knees , and greed shoes.

Shan gave Mac and grin before grabbing his scarf, pulling him closer and smacking the back of his head rather hard.

" Don't be like that Mac, we have a journey to start, so get your bag. We're leaving this shit-hole hic town and seeing the world."

Mac crossed his arms, his glare not wavering from her "I told you two days ago I'm not go-ack!"

Shan didn't want to hear his whining and started to walk…still hold Mac's scarf in her hand, dragging him along behind her.

"Shan…can't…breath!" the green wearing teen gagged.

"Oh shut up you wuss we have a journey to start!"

**----X----**

**Okay hope that was to bad, and I hope you readers liked it. Now to my One Piece fic fans DRNA will be updated again later this weekend.**

**Now to the people reading this (Gray Line) did you like it? Hate it? What do you think of the glimpse into two of the villains and there teams? What do you think of my main characters Shan and Mac? They weren't mary-sue were they?**

**NEXT CHAPTER! Meet the starters, Dresden and Law! Who are they and what are they like!?**

**Now here's a poll from yours truly…which start will Shan get? And which will Mac get? (Take note that I already know what each of there teams are going to be, and I've already written the first five chapters of this story.)**

**Now that, that's done review! No flames but criticism on what I did right and what I did wrong will be nice.**


	2. Enter, Dresden and Law!

**I don't own Pokémon, now for the introduction of Dresden and Law. If you can't remember the speech patterns refer back to the first chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: Enter, Dresden and Law!_

* * *

Some pokémon had all the luck, they hatch and grow old living a perfect peaceful life, then die and become one with the earth while there soul goes with the legendaries. Or maybe even caught, trained, and become a god amongst there kind…something powerful that they can respect.

Unfortunately for Turtwig at the moment he was neither as he laid on a cold table in Rowan's lab. He was just a pathetic, lowly starter, true when most starters are chosen and become stronger with training, but knowing his luck so far he'll become one of three different kind of starters. The starter that is placed in the PC after there trainer catches a pokémon they actually wanted, or a starter that is killed due to trainer abuse and/or by someone trying to make a quick buck for they sold them trying to make a quick buck, due to start pokémon having a high price. Finally and the most likely in Turtwig's book was he would never be chosen and will live for an eternity in a pokéball that sat on the counter in Rowan's lab.

Here's the thing about this particular Turtwig, he's a somewhat hard life. He wasn't raised in a breeding farm that sells starters to the labs or even in a lab. No he was captured in the wild and sold after being abandoned by his parents, left in the woods to fend for himself.

Turtwig's eyes scanned over the rest of the lab taking in his surroundings. Professor Rowan was out on a trip…again with his number one assistant, his second assistant was passed out drunk on one of the labs numerous couches.

His thoughts then drifted back to earlier that day when a beginning trainer showed up on there motorcycle to pick up there starter. Just like Turtwig thought, he wasn't chosen, Piplup was.

Rowan's assistant was already 'hitting the bottle' when the 'motor head' showed up, and didn't put the remaining two starters back into there balls after Piplup was chosen.

Hopping down fro the table he was laying on, Turtwig walked over to some spilt vodka on the floor.

'Maybe if I'm lucky I'll die by alcohol poisoning and wouldn't have to go threw any of those hell's ' The grass turtle bent his head down to take a sip, but something stopped him.

"Hey! What do you think your doing criminal!" a rather loud screeching voice yelled from behind him.

Turtwig gave a low growl, and turned to one of the bane's to his existence, the other remaining pokémon in this lab. A Chimchar was behind him wearing rather large dark sunglasses that you'll usually see on highway patrol men or curtain types of police officers. The orange monkey was sitting on a chair a little smoke puff shot out of his nostrils.

' Shove it up your ass Chimchar, I want a drink. '

The Chimchar hopped down from his chair and walked towards the grass type, his flame tail flickering in anger, while he waggled his finger in an accusing manner.

'Don't you know it's against the law to drink underage criminal!?'

' That's for humans dumbass, I can drink as much as I fucking want…so leave…me…alone…you idiot.' Turtwig bent back down to try and take a drink but was hit on the side of the head by a small fire ball. The turtle turned around back around and glared at the monkey.

'What-the-hell!'

Chimchar huffed 'I told you drinking is illegal.' the fire type lowered his shades 'And if I catch you breaking it again, I'm going to roast you.'

Now even thou Turtwig was all for ending his not so meaningful life, but he also hated being told what to do…especially by someone with a personality like Chimchar's. So Turtwig did the only thing he could think of, which was tackle Chimchar into the next room.

Chimchar glared at Turtwig threw his glasses, who just glared right on back 'You want to start something bub?'

'Your Damn right I do.'

----X----

Sandgem town used to be a great place to visit a few years back, at least for beginner trainers. Now it was nearly rundown, and starting to cross over into what people would call a shit-hole, excluding the part of town where Rowan's Lab is stationed AKA the rich part of town. Being stuck between Jubilife and Twinleaf, added onto the Galactic problems awhile back, with the worst and poorest people from both area's pilling into it…no wonder why Rowan and his…uh good assistant are never in town.

All this put together was probably one of the main reason's why Shan couldn't get into said 'rich part of town' called Sandgem Province.

Shan was starting to really lose her temper at the area's gate guard "Let us the _fuck_ threw asshole!" while Shan yelled bloody murder, Mac sat under a tree pouting over his completely ruined scarf…which was torn in half due to being dragged by Shan for two hours.

"No girly…" the gate guard growled "Trash like you aren't allowed in these here parts."

"I have to see the fucking professor!" Ah, Shan and her colorful language.

"Well you trash he isn't here. Even if the old man was I still wouldn't let you threw."

Shan silently wish bad and horrible things to happen to this man, she hated it when people looked down on her. Horrible ways the guard could die played threw her mind, making her laugh until a rather brilliant idea popped into her head.

The red head gave the guard the fakest smile she could muster "Well…that's just fine…" and walked away.

Mac looked up from his scarf to see Shan was already a few yards away and fiercely debated whether to stay or go. But decided against staying due to his unnatural fear of 'death-by-redhead'

The blue haired teen caught up to the girl rather slowly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"So how'd it go?" Mac asked sarcastically seeing her fury written on her face. The comment however received him a rather painful punch to the kidney.

"Shut…up." Shan scowled at him as he doubled over in pain.

Mac stood up straighter when the pain started to dull "So little miss violent can we go back home now? Since we can't get a starter and all."

A sly smirk spread across Shan's face, one Mac hated to see, one that got him in trouble quite a few times and nearly sent to jail twice, he decided to take initiative and respond to whatever she had planned before Shan even said it,

"No." yep what a brave and daring man he was.

Shan wrapped an arm around her male companions neck, locking it quickly in an iron clad headlock "But little buddy you haven't heard my plan."

"One I'm not little, and two my answer is still no. The last time you dragged me into one of your plans I was sent to prison and if my mom didn't bail me out I would have been raped by a four hundred pound man named Big Bob."

"What makes you think you have a choice in the matter Mac-a-rue, just trust me buddy…this time your ass will be fine."

"Not funny Shan…not funny at all." Mac tried to pull out of her hold on him but failed miserably, Shan laughed at his attempts.

"Let me go."

"Not until I tell you my plan."

----X----

"This is a stupid plan Shan, very very stupid." groaned Mac as he pulled himself over the wall, Shan thought he should really workout more he was taking to long.

"Don't insult my genius you Slowpoke, buying an Escape Rope and using it to climb the wall into the labs front yard is a brilliant idea."

"Yeah so brilliant a Wooper could have thought of it." Shan gave a very low growl when he said that.

"Are you saying I'm as smart as a Wooper?"

"…"

"Well?" She could see the wheels turning in his head, either be nice about it or be a smart ass and have her pull him off the wall onto his head.

"Sorry………that would be an insult to Wooper's everywhere." A few seconds later Mac was nursing a black eye and a large bump on his head.

"Now come, we have starters and pokédex to get." she whispered deciding now would be a good time to be quiet, walking like a ninja to the Lab's front door.

Shan knocked softly on the door, enough for a regular person to hear, but after a minutes…nothing. So she knocked louder, again nothing.

"Maybe there not here, the guard did say-" he was cut off by a punch to the other eye.

"Shut up, I can hear noises inside…there ignoring us, and I don't like to be ignored." Shan backed up, her eyes red with anger and stomped her foot once.

"Shan don't." Mac said wanting her to see sense but knew it was hopeless, Shan started to run strait at the door.

"Let-"

----X----

Chimchar and Turtwig had been fighting for around thirty minutes now. Both somewhat hurt but nothing to serious, except maybe two bruised egos.

The fire monkey was the more damaged of the two. The leans on the right side of his sunglasses were shattered, the glass shards making deep gashes around that eye, blood dripping freely from the wounds.

Turtwig wasn't hurt that bad anywhere, which he was rather proud of due to the type disadvantage between them, him being grass and the monkeys was fire. He did have a slight limp from being throw into a wall, and some shallow cuts along his side.

_Knock Knock_

'Shit someone's here,' the turtle cursed while glaring at the chimp "Hey Chimchar if you don't get back on that table you'll get trouble." and being the good little boy Chimchar was, he listened. Turtwig chuckled a bit, that was one pain in the ass taken care of.

If it was a trainer; they'll take Chimchar and leaving him alone, just as he thought. The only good thing would be that orange law-abiding pain in the ass would be gone, at least when Piplup was here he could hold a conversation with her…that girl had a good sense of humor.

So Turtwig limped under the table to take a nap, when he wakes Chimchar will be gone and he'll be somewhat at peace.

The lab door slammed open seconds later, wood splinters from the frame flying across the room. A hand stopped the ricocheting door in it's tracks "-me in!"

Turtwig cracked an eye open to see who enter, a female human, yep…there goes Chimchar, human females usually always go for the 'cute' things.

"Okay now to find the pokédex and to get are starters!" Turtwig had no idea why the girl was talking to herself, maybe she was crazy.

"The professors aid is over there Shan, maybe you should just ask." Interesting two human teens this new one a male, Turtwig decided it may be best to pay attention now.

The girl, Shan, noticed the cans and bottles all over the floor and sniffed the air frowning after the alcohol seem reached her nose.

"No, we'll find the dex's and leave a note for Rowan." The male just shrugged and walked over to where Chimchar was, the there pokéball's were, Turtwig had a really great view of the guys shoes.

"Found a Chimchar Shan…but there's a slight problem."

"What is it Mac?" Shan asked seemingly popping out of nowhere with two red devices in hand.

The human male, Mac, pointed to Chimchar…or at least that's what Turtwig thought he did "Well this Chimchar is out of his ball and wounded, plus there's a second pokéball up here."

-----X-----

Shan sucked in her breath when she saw the small bloodied chimp in broken sunglasses, this wasn't a very good sign.

"Where's the other one?"

"I don't know…" Mac replied bending down a little to look at the Chimchar in the eye "…Hey where's the other starter?"

"Char, char!" the monkey bounced up and down, pointing downward, an angry look on his face.

But Shan understood and got on her knees to find a small green turtle with a single leaf growing out of it's head pecking at her threw half closed eyes.

"Why hello….?" she reached out and picked up the Turtwig , the little guy was looking at her wide eye like she surprised him somehow, wonder what caused that.

"One of his legs is fractured, and a couple of scratches along his side. But nothing life threatening , and the Center could fix this up quickly." Shan thought out loud, Mac was to her side holding both pokéball's, Chimchar hanging off of his shoulder. With Turtwig in her arms Shan stood up and looked at her friend.

"Which ball belongs to Dresden?"

"Who?"

"_My_ Turtwig, which ball is his Mac?" this time she followed up her question with a glare, he handed it over "Good…now hold him for a second."

"Wha-? Shan I'm not your slave!" she wasn't listening, she was seeing red.

'_That fucking aid! That basterd was abusing these pokémon!' _Her head was pounding, blood pumping _'That man doesn't deserve being here! A basterd like that should just-'_ a voice, she heard a voice breaking into her thoughts.

"Shan! Shan damn it stop!" Mac was holding her arms behind he back, in one of those painful police submission holds.

She threw back her foot and kick him in the knee…or somewhere painfully close. But it was enough to be him to let her go.

"Mac what the hell!" Shan yelled turning around, she was about ready to kick some ass.

"Look…" he was gasping for air "…at….your…hands."

She didn't understand one bit why he asked her to do that, but she did anyway. She froze when she saw them, her hands…where covered in blood!

"Wha-what happened?"

"You crushed the aids head with one of the computers." Shan started to turn around, but Mac stopped her.

"No, don't look. Shan I think its best if you took….uh…Dresden and leave. Wash your hands in the small pond we passed on the way here and we'll meet up again at the Center."

Shan was to much in shock because she took another human's like…sure she's done some pretty bad things bad in the day, but killing someone…even in a blind rage like she was, was still shocking and scary when the adrenaline stopped. There was a nudge on her leg, Shan looked down to see Dresden looking back up at her, Mac must have dropped him at some point. He was hers, her first pokémon…her Turtwig…her Dresden, she bent down and picked him up and smiled, he even gave a small smile back.

"Let's go."

----X----

Mac watched Shan leave, the Chimchar they found was bouncing around his feet in an angry fit.

"What the matter with you?" The monkey huffed, ran to a bookshelf, grabbed some book and ran back holding it out to him.

"What's this?" It wasn't just any book the Chimchar held, it was one that contained the laws of ever region in the world and the penalties for committing certain crimes.

"You actually read this?" the monkey nodded with his arms crossed, it was obvious now what bother the chimp, it made Mac laugh, a laugh that was rather raspy…he didn't do that lot.

"Listen…it's good to follow and enforce the laws but…I go by a somewhat different code, even thou my mom is an officer…" Mac glanced at the dead body of the assistant, the whole right side of the man's skull was caved in with a computer in it.

"Shan's my only friend and I'll do anything for her, it's the same for her…" Mac grinned "…even thou I complain and annoy the hell out of her no matter what…someone needs to make her see sense and think logically . I'll help her when she needs it and she needs it now." Chimchar was amazed by the teens dedication, but still couldn't somewhat understand, he probably never will.

Mac bent down and removed the monkey's sunglasses, placing them in his jackets pocket alongside Chimchar's pokéball, he decided to take this Chimchar….and he had the perfect name for the little guy.

"I'll have them fixed after we're done here and before we meet with the other two, okay…Law?" the Chimchar looked at him oddly "I've decided to name you Law…it seems to fit, do you like it?"

"Char!"

"Good…" the blue haired teen looked around the room and pointed "Okay Law when I move the computer you knock over that shelf onto the couch okay?" Law gave an understanding 'Chim' in response.

Putting his hands on both ides of the computer that Shan used to smash the man's head, and pulled "Shit…this is heavy…why couldn't Shan have used the flat screen, if it was my life would be so much easier at the moment."

_Splat_

"Fuck…I have brain on my shoe!"

**

* * *

**

----X----

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 is here! Now really…do you guys think I should move this fic's rating up to M?**

**Now this chapter should give a little more incite into both Shan and Mac's personalities. Shan is foul-mouthed, rash, somewhat crazy, and very much a tomboy, Mac on the other hand is smart, lazy, and sarcastic. There near opposites of each other, which always makes for great character interaction. Also if you haven't figured it out Shan is going to be the one taking the gym challenge, Mac is just her friend and traveling companion…and also the dude that will most likely fix whatever problem Shan gets into.**

**How did you guys like Dresden and Law? Huh? With them I decided to give the two personality's I don't usually see when Turtwig's and Chimchar's are used. I also rarely ever see a female character use a Turtwig, it's usually always Piplup, which I don't like exactly, the other water starters are better in my eyes Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip…much better. **

**Only two chapters in and already two dead body's, don't worry no one is dieing in the next few chapters…okay maybe in chapter 6 or 7.**

**Well Read and Review, no flames but criticism is nice so I can fix what I'm doing wrong.**


	3. Things you don’t know

**I don't own Pokémon, if I did there would be a little more violence in it.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: Things you don't know_

* * *

Dear gods is this what being high felt like? Wondered Dresden as he watched colors dance in front of his eyes. But as soon as it began, it ended and a nurse lifted Dresden off of the machine.

The nurse carried him back to Shan…his…trainer. He laughed in his head that word sounded funny to him, it may take him awhile to get used to it.

"Here you go miss, your Turtwig is all better but I do suggest that you keep him off that leg for a day."

Shan gave the nurse a have hearted thank you, it seemed she had something else on her mind, and took Dresden into her arms.

"You know I've always hated these centers Dresden…"

'Really?' even thou all the girl heard was probably him just saying 'Turtwig' or something similar to that. But he was curious and the girl was probably going to tell him anyway.

"I know you probably think I'm a fucking wuss." Actually he thought the exact opposite, he saw how she was before that whole incident in the lab " But I have my reasons……" She walked the two of them to the waiting rooms couch, which was also close to the television.

"It's just thieves and poachers target the centers all the time to steal rare pokémon, or just trick beginners. I've even learned that thirty percent of Sinnoh's crimes happen it centers from mugging to rape and murder. Even with all the crime the League still didn't give the centers security, the only doors with freaking locks on them and a few of the rooms and the nurses use."

Dresden sigh from what Shan has told him 'Oh joy a hospital without any rules…yeah life is _so_ much better than being in that lab…'

-------X-------

Shan still couldn't believe she killed a man, It didn't bother her in the lease….it was just…surprising. Now Mac was off doing who knows what and said to meet him here at this…place. Like she said earlier she never liked Centers.

"Where are you dumbass…"

"If your going to insult me I might as well leave." said Mac from behind her, his Chimchar on his shoulder and a 'I'm smarter than thou' smirk on his face.

"Mac!" Shan jumped up and……punched her long time friend right in the honker, give the guy a bloody nose.

"Ah-shit what the hell Shan!"

------X------

Dresden was laughing at the sheer violence his trainer caused on her friend, he might just start to like her yet.

'What are you laughing at criminal?"

'Shit.' Dresden looked up at the top of the couch to where a certain Chimchar say, sunglasses fixed and wounds bandaged up with butterfly Band-Aids.

'What are _you_ doing here Chimchar?'

'It's Law now criminal, and I'm here now because your trainers friend-' Dresden was now praying to Mew to not let…Law…saw what he thought he was going to saw '-is my trainer ' …damn you Mew.

Dresden let his frustration out by cursing up a storm, which humans could only hear as a string of angry 'Turtwigs'.

'What did that guy do at that lab?' asked the Turtwig when he was down venting.

Law pushed his glasses farther up his face to cover his eyes completely and turned away from Dresden.

"I don't know what your talking about criminal…hey look are trainers have stopped fighting.' Dresden did look to where Shan and Law's trainer, Mac, were.

"What…were…you…doing…dumbass!" growled Shan, yep he and this trainer would be getting along perfectly.

"Protecting your crazy ass…" Mac whispered pointing to the television.

"Look."

**X**

" _Breaking news! Professor Rowans Lab has caught fire! Around five o' clock this after noon one of the labs neighbors noticed a fire that started inside the lab, and the labs pokémon running away from the place for there own safety."_

The reporter held and hand to her ear before continuing to talk _"Good news is Professor Rowan wasn't in his lab, he and his main assistant where at a meeting of all the regions top scientist held in Johto's Goldenrod City."_

"_We'll bring more news on this developing story as we learn more, this is Gabby Shay signing off."_

**X**

"Mac……..did you?"

"Maybe…maybe not. But I suggest leave this town as soon as we can." Shan just munched her friends arm and picked up her Turtwig. Law jumped off the couch and climbed up to Mac's shoulder.

"Fine lets leave this hellhole."

--------X-------

The fire at Rowan's lab has final been put out, but not after half the lab was already ruined to beyond repair. It's a surprise that they were even able to save half the lab with there 'volunteer firefighters'.

The ashes and wood made crunching sounds under heavy black leather boots. A rather tall man wearing a gray shirt, along with a gray trench coat, and fedora look down at the chard body of a dead scientist.

Pushing his glasses up his nose and a lit cigarette between his lips, before puffing out a breath of smoke.

The gray man from the body and walked to the part of the lab that wasn't completely ruined from the fire.

"_**So is it still there?"**_ asked a jumbled voice in his ear, you couldn't tell weather it was male or female.

"Yes……thou it may take awhile for me to search all of these files boss." replied the gray man letting out another puff of smoke.

"_**Has anyone seen you?"**_

"No, between Jaianto's Yawn and Konpaku's Hypnosis everyone that's here other then me is out."

"_**Good…but if anyone sees you……kill them."**_

"Yes sir." The gray man stopped at a computer and pulled out a small screw driver, beginning to take about the modem.

After a few minutes of working he had all the pieces he needed including the hard drives, and placed them in his coat pocket.

"Jaianto!" the man yelled which was followed by rather loud heavy footsteps coming towards him.

A rather large shadow blacked out the setting sun that filled the unburned side of the lab, the gray man smiled as his teammate.

"Snor…lax" the huge somewhat round bear…cat…creature grunted, the gray man adjusted his glasses again and then pointed to a group of file cabinets that were in the corner of the room.

"Jai move those with your Psychic, then get out….got it?"

The Snorlax gave the man in gray the 'What am I stupid' frown, the man laughed and patted the large creature on the stomach.

"I can always trust you old friend, I just want you out before Yougan covers up when even took anything."

Walking past the Snorlax as it started to get to work, the man walked threw the labs front door where about fifty people lay asleep on the ground.

"Konpaku!" The Gengar floated over to where it's master stood, his red eyes flashing with mischief.

"Gang-Gang." the ghost laughed, and followed the gray man as he walked threw the crowd of sleeping people.

The gray man knew he needed to make the fire at the lab the _least _important thing that happened that day, so he started to point towards different people "The police chief…that one news reporter there……oh will you look at that it's the city's mayor, make that one extra creative Konpaku…then three more of your choosing ."

"Gengar."

"Good get to it………" the gray man looked at the group of people that were about to die, indirectly by his hand "……wrong place…wrong time."

"You don't know the world…it's kind of funny , what you don't know will kill you."

**---X---**

**End of chapter 3 hope you all like it, sorry it's short. Good thing about next chapter everyone, there's no killing…thou someone does get a bit ruffed up. At the end there you guys say one of the four main villains for this story you've seen his team yet you may not know his name….muhahahaha. **


	4. First Battle, Pay up

**I don't own Pokémon. Yeah I know a second chapter so quickly, I just felt chapter 3 was short so you guys should have another one.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: First Battle, Pay up_

* * *

Even thou she's tough and hates nearly all kinds of people, Shan absolutely loved pokémon. For the past few years she's been studying each gym leader and even watched every match that involved Sinnoh's Elite Four on Pay-Per-View.

"…And now I'll rule them all……"

"You say something Shan?" asked Mac, his hat off and hair tied back into a ponytail. Both of them have been traveling the road between Sandgem and Jubilife for three days, they were dirty, tired, and the weather…the weather. That was one thing that Shan didn't like about Sinnoh was it's weather.

For a few months the land was a paradise, warm days, and relaxing cool nights. For the rest of the year is was thirty decrees Fahrenheit or colder, if you were lucky a pokémon may just use the move Sunny Day while your around.

Yeah, so guess what month it was…you guessed it the start of November…just great. Shan watched Dresden walk a few feet ahead of her, she already loved him…maybe it was just the connection you make with your first pokémon. But in the back of her mind Shan was positive Dresden wasn't like most Turtwig, she was fine with in, she loved unique.

For one thing he didn't get along with Law, Mac's Chimchar who at the moment was riding on Mac's head looking around. What she meant was from her study's, starters from labs are usually friends in someway……well at least there civil which each other, that meant they stayed apart, that's all Shan really cared about.

"Hey you! Fire Head!" yelled a rather cracker voice from behind them.

But Shan answered the call, where a normal person would have just kept walking…but you already know she's not normal.

"You mean me?" she asked.

"The person that called her out was a teen around thirteen years old wearing blue shorts, a red shirt, and a blue hat. Even thou he was probably to old to be classified in this specific group, Shan was going to have to say the boy was Youngster…a Youngster on the road between Sandgem and Jubilife …… so he was probably a very horrible trainer.

"Yeah you! I challenge you to a battle!" really did he have to be so loud, he was only standing a few feet away from them. This didn't stop Shan from do what came naturally to her…fighting.

"Hell yeah I except!"

Mac jumped a little when she shouted, then scooted a foot away from her when he saw a fire light up in her eyes. Dresden, who as at her feet, let out a sigh.

"Shan…do you even know Dresden's moves?"

" Yeah I did dumbass, did you expect me to not know my own pokémon's moves?…Oh and just so you know while you were sleeping I checked out what Law could do also."

"Hey!"

"I know your not going to train him properly, why not just give him to me."

"You can be a bitch sometimes you know that Shan…I don't know why I always cover for you." Mac sighed that last part out, Law gave him a friendly pat on the head…and Shan put the tall teen in a headlock.

"Ya want to know why? You have no one else!"

The Youngster was getting rather annoyed at these two "Hey! Are we going to battle or what!"

Shan waved her hand at him dismissively and released Mac, who promptly collapsed to the ground gasping for breath "Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a knot kid we'll start."

Shan crouched down next to her Turtwig "You ready Dresden?"

Said Turtwig shrugged followed by a "Tur…"

----X----

Dresden wasn't sure how this was suppose to go. He's never been in a battle before, okay two while he was in the wild, but having to follow a trainers orders for sport…nope no idea what so ever on what to do. He never really paid much attention in Rowan's lab unlike Law and that Piplup.

The oddly dressed man child pulled a single pokéball from his pocket and enlarged it "One pokémon only …choose your pokémon!"

"Are you stupid or something I've already said I'll be using Dresden here."

'This guys hat's on to tight…' laughed Dresden.

"Go Shinx!" his ball opened to a blue, black, and yelled…cat like creature with round ears and an odd star like thing on the tip of it's tail. The creature gave a small spark of electricity with a yell telling it's master it was ready.

'Ready!' it chirped looking across at it's opponent 'Ha! A lowly Turtwig!'

That struck a cord 'You just wait you little pest.'

"Mac you ref the match!" Shan yelled, really after knowing her for a few days Dresden figured out his trainer had three levels , 2. Louder, and .

Mac and Law stepped between the two trainers, Mac raising his arm "Gay looking guy versus crazy bitch, loser forks over all of there cash!"

'But-but the rules say only half!' Law tried to say but was drowned out by his trainers voice.

"Fight!"

"Challenger goes first! Shinx Tackle!" the small bluish pokémon took off right at Dresden, little legs carrying it as fast as it could ever think of going…Shinx were known as one of the slower electric type's.

"Dresden Withdraw," he rolled into a ball just as the Shinx hit him……surprising thing was Dresden didn't budge an inch "Now uncurl and tackle that Shinx!"

Dresden did just that, and he just couldn't believe it cause for some reason he _wanted _to do as she said, his body complied with that need…it was a very odd feel to have.

"Shinx another Tackle!" the electric pokémon started to charge his way again, Dresden could see some anger building in the creatures eyes. Dresden heard Shan just sigh,

"Dresden……move four steps to the left…" he did just that, and the Shinx ran right past him "Now tackle!"

Dresden rammed his somewhat large head into the side of the Shinx sending it into a tree, Shinx let out a yell of pain as it's back nearly broke from the force.

"Shinx get up!" the youngster yelled but it was of no use, Shan was already aiming to finish it, that dangerous look it her eyes that Dresden came to learn was either a good or bad sign depended on what was happening.

"Dresden……Thrash!" Dresden felt some sort of rage from deep down within his body boil to the surface and leapt at the Shinx stomping and biting the electric pokémon.

"Stop! Stop! I give! I give!" yelled the youngster, from his voice it seemed like he was close to crying.

"Dresden…" the calming voice of Shan brought him out of his rage, which seemed to boil right back down, and walked over to Shan, away from the bloody and beaten Shinx.

'Turtwig aren't suppose to know Thrash criminal! How did _you _of all pokémon learn it?' asked Law it that I'm better than thou voice of his.

"My father was a Tyranitar … now leave me alone Law, I don't need you bothering my good mood at the moment."

'No, criminals like you need to be watched twenty four seven Criminal.' said Law matter-of-factly, his sunglasses gleaming in the light.

Dresden decided now would be the perfect opportunity to curse out each and every important legendary that roamed these lands for intertwining his life with this fire monkey.

----X----

The Pokémon Association / Pokémon League were absolute idiots………now really they are. There rules caused an increase in Centers and regular hospitals daily, which also caused a decrease in medical supplies.

Don't understand? Let's explain, rule one when you lock eyes with another trainer and are challenged to battle you have to except. Now what if your whole team is knocked out and you need a center and your challenged…this is real life not some silly simulation, you don't blackout when your whole team faints…so what are you to do?

Another rule that was troubling was giving money after losing a trainer battle. Now there aren't 'Officials' around forest and caves….and there's only a few in city's. So people do try to skip out on paying, which may result in horrible injuries.

Which is the reason Shan now had that youngster in a rather painful hold. The youngster was laying face down with his left leg touching his right shoulder and his arms pinning under him in a pretzel like pattern……truthfully it looked rather painful.

"Where's my money bitch!" yelled Shan tightening her hold, she even managed to get a fist full of the kids hair.

The teen…child cried "I don't have any…"

"That better not be the truth kid because if it is I will break you." If you haven't realized it yet Shan was a little………crazy, and barley showed a soft side, that's just how she was. But it also wasn't that much of a surprise that after calling the match Mac decided to lay near a tree to read a book.

Turning a page in his book Mac didn't even look up "I heard a snapping early, you may have broken his leg Shan…"

"Screw his leg, I want my money!"

"Just search his bag for some stuff we may need and lets just good…I actually want to sleep in a bed tonight." Ah Mac the somewhat good conscience of Shan.

Shan sighed, she was having fun torturing this kid "Fine…Dresden watch him for me."

As the Turtwig laughed while rolling on the ground at the expense of the youngster. Shan pulled out a few items from the kids pack, a few revives, two super potions, and five standard potions…thou none of those items will help if your pokémon cracked there skull or broke a bone.

"Mac get up we're going, I got what we may need from his stuff." when Shan said the Dresden started to slowly walk towards her, and soon fell in step with his trainer and Law resumed his place back atop Mac's head.

The two odd trainers and there even odder pokémon left the youngster withering in pain on the ground, started to resume the trek to Jubilife City again.

"To Jubilife!" yelled Shan happily, seemingly forgetting the betting she just gave…and probably already forgot she even did it…yeah that's just Shan.

Mac waved his finger around in the air lazily, somewhat slouching "Yeah……to get poisoned by car fumes and mugged on the street…yeah…woho…party…"

"Oh shut it you idiot."

**

* * *

**

**----X----**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 finished….It really looked longer than five pages when I wrote this in my note book (shrugs) oh who cares I got you guys chapter 4 didn't I? So how do you think I wrote my first battle? Good? Bad? So-So?**

**Do you guys like Shan, Dresden, Mac, and Law? Are they funny? Do you like all fours different versions of being an jerk? **

**Tell me what you guys would like to see?**

**Preview of the future three chapters (5/6/7): **_**Shan and Mac catch there first pokémon…kind of. I'll tell you there names but you won't get to know what species they are until they appear, there names are Remy and Deputy.**_


	5. Jubilife

**Don't own Pokémon. Now just to give you guys a heads up, from this chapter forward the human and pokémon perspective won't be split up, I got annoyed with switching back a forth between the two so I combined them…I just don't want to confuse you guys as you read.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: Jubilife _

* * *

Now if you've never been to a city before, or lived in a small town most of your life like Shan and Mac, you'll probably have a heart attack when you enter Jubilife City…or at the very least a bad breathing problem. The place was a sight to see since it was the second biggest city in Sinnoh, next to the city that takes you back in time Hearthome City.

With the main broadcasting area for Sinnoh's news and entertainment (which was basically a very huge news station), the large building belonging to the Pokétch Company, the school that was close to the Sandgem entrance, and Sinnoh's World Trade where Sinnoh does business with other lands from around the world. Shan figured if she ever became a dictator for another country and went to war with Sinnoh, she'll bomb Jubilife…which will basically cut off most of Sinnoh's trade and other essentials rather quickly.

"Ah…the lovely aroma of car fumes just the thing I wanted to smell on this oh so wonderful night…"

"Oh stop being such a wet blanket Mac, and look at the bright side! This is the sign of the start of are journey and a new life!"

"What new start in life? Work hard then if your lucky enough you may get hit by a car," Shan punched him arm, Mac hissed in pain as a bruise formed under his jacket "…Can we just find a hotel you troublesome woman."

"Fine, but you walk five feet behind me just incase someone try's to attack me from behind."

"What if they attack me thou!"

"Tough cookies for you then Mac, lets go Dresden." said Shan moving faster than usual just to get ahead of her friend, Dresden trotting next to her trying to keep pace.

'Walk slower! I'm a fucking turtle!' complained Dresden…but alas the bane of all complaining captured pokémon, his trainer couldn't understand a single word he said.

Mac on the other hand was trying very hard to tune the world out and move along the crowds just wishing for a little quiet time, since Law was yelling at everyone that passed by for some reason he couldn't really think of at the moment it was imposable for the new trainer to do so.

'Hey you! Yeah you! No jaywalking!' Law really couldn't believe all of the law breaking that was going on it this place…had he enter hell without knowing it?

' Your not allowed to pee there! Oh come on at least find an alleyway to have sex in…really!' yep he defiantly enter hell.

Farther up ahead Shan finally found a hotel she liked after thirty minutes of walking, but stopped and leaned on the building waiting for her friend…he was only suppose to be five feet behind her…wonder where he went. After a few minutes Mac and Law appeared out of the large crowd and next to them covered in mud, water, and judging from the smell she didn't really want to know what else…but she could guess.

"What-"

"Don't ask…"

"Fine then," Shan pointed to the hotel they stood in front "Here's were we're stay, hope you like it."

" The Rattata Motel…"

"Yeah so?"

"Shan it doesn't have a front door………and there's several prostitutes looking at me funny."

" It gives it character! Now come on lets go inside!" the red head grabbed her friend by the ear. Dresden however stayed behind a little with Law as they followed there trainers in, Law thou looked extremely pissed….and it didn't help they Dresden was laughing his ass off.

' Okay now you got to tell me what happened.' laughed Dresden, Law let out a low growl, which was odd since Dresden knew personally that there were only specific things that could get Law pissed.

'Nothing happened criminal…" the Chimchar growled following after his equally dirty trainer. So Dresden did something he wouldn't normally do, caught up to Law and took the monkeys sunglasses right off his face.

'What the-? Give those back criminal!' screeched Law, bouncing a little while he yelled.

' Not until you tell me what happened you prick.'

' I could just roast you where you stand criminal.'

' You could……' Dresden tightened his jaw to secure his grip on the sunglasses '…but then you risk losing your glasses.'

' You're an asshole criminal……'

' And your going to tell me what happened you prick.' Dresden laughed to himself, if there was one thing the Turtwig loved was messing with people.

'Fine…' Law picked a piece of dirt out of his fur '…we were just walking along when some guy just tripped us for no reason, well the boss fell and I rolled of his head-' at this point Dresden started laughing again, more so because Law seemed to start calling his trainer boss.

' Well I hit a tree which seemed to hold some rather moody Starly in it. So we ran, well after a few minutes boss got tired so we battled them, we won…of course.'

Dresden was rather surprised by that, he kept it hidden of course, but he never seen Law battle…they've fought plenty of times, but fighting and battling were two different things.

'Now that let me level up a bit, I should be around level nine now. But that was where are luck ran even more down the sewer-'

'Shitter prick the saying is down the shitter.'

' Shut up criminal I'm talking here…as I was saying after I fought of the Starly a group of angry hobo's just came out of nowhere then-'

Dresden just waved one of his small legs telling the Chimchar, as he put it 'Shut you fucking Wooper.'

' You don't need to say anymore I get the picture…now lets get back to those……trainers of ours.'

Shan and Mac, while Law and Dresden chatted were trying to get a room in the hotel, well Shan was trying and waiting, Mac was annoying the hell out of her by complaining.

" There's a meth lab here I just know it, the police are just going to bust in here, think I'm a part of it, arrest me and then I'll be raped in jail."

Shan elbowed him in the gut "What is it with you and rape re-"

" A rape simulation is extra with the room if you want it." said the girl behind the counter, Shan and Mac looked at the girl strangely.

"Just give us a fucking room." Shan growled pushing down the strong urge to take out her pocket knife from her pack and get 'stabby - stabby' on the girl.

"Sheesh someone needs to get laid…" the counter girls eyes traveled to Mac "…and you have a horrible taste in men."

"Room key…now." the vein in Shan's neck pulsed in annoyance, the urge to go to town on the girl getting stronger.

The counter girl huffed and tossed a key at them, Shan caught it mid-flight. Then dragged her blue haired friend away from the counter.

Dresden and Law joined the two just them, following there trainers to there rooms for the night "Room 112B…here."

Without even opening the door you could tell the room was horrible. The door itself looked like it was rotting, add the fact the close to the top the was a small piece of the door missing…you can get the picture. Also if you looked at all the other rooms in the builds there doors were brown…there rooms door was an odd mixture of blue, green, and pink without even being painted.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go and stab that counter girl for the things she said." growled Shan, hand shaking in anger as she unlocked the door.

"That's quite simple really, you'll kill her the cops rush the place wanting to catch the murder…you. Your killed in a hail of pokémon moves…cause really I don't see you giving yourself up, and then you and her are in hell together."

Shan shook her fist at him "Damn you and your logic."

Twisting the key in the door to unlock it, then giving the warped wood and solid kick let them into there room for the night. The room was just as bad as they thought it will be, a television cut in half but an unknown creature, two beds both looking lumpier than a Camerupt's back, and a green floor that they suspected used to be white.

"Well it could be worse…at least this room has a lived in feeling." Shan said trying to lighten the mood from seeing the room.

'Yeah…then someone took a large steaming sh-'

'Watch your mouth criminal.'

Shan laughed "See the pokémon even agree with me!" Mac gave an angry huff, while Dresden and Law sighed. One thing so called 'tamed' pokémon is there owner/trainer putting words in there mouths.

Mac let out another sigh before setting his bag on the ground and removing his jacket, vest, shirt, scarf, and hat…not in that order.

"Well I'm going to take a shower then head to the store to buy some of that special fire pokémon shampoo." Law mumbled behind him 'Please don't mention poo.'

Shan just raised an eyebrow at her friend as he removed his dirty pants "Well while you and Law get cleaned up I'm going to get something to eat." Shan snatched up Mac's pants and pulled out his wallet.

"And since I paid for the room, you pay for the food." She laughed at his protect and walked out of the room followed by Dresden.

Law on the other hand was left in the room with his master, dirty, sticky, and smelling like very old mold…or worse. So the Chimchar just stood there watching Mac threw his sunglasses in his Jigglypuff decorated boxers.

Mac was gathering some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom muttering about 'Troublesome red-heads' and 'I'll teach her to take my money'.

Not a second later the male teen came backpedaling out of the bathroom a look of sheer fright on his face yelling "Oh dear god!"

This action perked Law's curiosity 'What is it?' asked Law trying to get a good look inside of the room.

But Mac picked up the little fire type and with a weak laugh looked at his sunglasses wearing pokémon " Don't think you need to see that Law…I think it will be a good idea if we just cleaned up in a public restroom or something."

Putting his pants and a clean jacket on, setting Law down on the bed that was suppose to be his, Law was pouting kind of…he actually look rather cute.

Finally Mac headed out the door after blocking the bathrooms door so Law couldn't get in…or something else get out, and telling the Chimchar he'll be back in a few minutes. Law sighed and crawled further onto the bed 'See you in a little bit boss.'

------X------

Dresden was grumbling to himself, he's been walking alongside his trainer for thirty minutes. To tell you the truth he was getting rather frustrated.

" McPsyduck's…Burger Kingler…Taco Shellder , what's with all the fast food crap! I want a decent meal!" growled Shan rather loudly.

' If we keep going on like this I'll set myself on fire, I swear it.' complained Dresden, who was just plan tired. Shan on the other hand thought the Turtwig was agreeing with her.

The red head clinched her fist tightly "I swear Dresden when I rule world I'll destroy all fast food restaurants…" Shan paused in her speech and looked around "…hey look that place looks good!"

Dresden slowly followed the teen "Okay…that was random."

The restaurant that Shan found was a rather mice looking restaurant called 'The St. Rosy' , it was a nice but still nothing special like one of those extremely fancy suit wearing restaurants.

Right when the trainer and pokémon enter a waiter greeted them "How many?"

"One…or two if you guys count my Dresden down there." Shan pointed down at the Turtwig near her feet, who in turn gave the waiter a flat stare.

"Yes well a table for one then. This way miss." said the waiter with a low chuckle showing Shan to her table.

It took a few minutes but Shan knew what she wanted after a quick glance at the menu, and putting Dresden on the table after ordering food for them, they waited. With a sigh Shan gave her starter a level look.

"Okay Dres hopefully you and me will be together for awhile if I have it my way." Dresden raised his head a little "So I'm going to tell you what I dream of doing, if you don't like it then I'll just let you leave okay?"

Dresden eyed the human before saying 'Yeah…sure I'll listen.' which probably sounded to her like "Tur…twig tur."

Shan gave the grass type a smirk and strand of her dark red hair behind an ear "Here's my dream and why I want to take on the league…………………….."

So she talked while they waited for the food, and Dresden listened. The more she talked, the more Dresden liked hearing and the more he became interested. Shan stopped talking when she saw her…there food coming.

"So will you stay by my side?" asked Shan, her voice nor her face showed any emotion.

Dresden stayed quiet for a few seconds before smiling 'No matter what, even thou we may not agree or get along all the time, I'll follow you till I die.'

Not understanding him, but the smile and head nod was all Shan really needed. But that happiness was short lived because when there waiter was almost to them a gun shot rang threw the restaurant , and the man carrying her food fell to the ground with a bullet in his head.

"Everyone don't move this is a robbery!" shouted a somewhat fat man wielding, next to him carrying a bag was the stag beetle Pokémon, Pinsir. it's large brown exoskeleton was dirty and unwashed, signs of an uncared for pokémon. It's large white horns still white but there were a few red blotches on them, most likely blood. The Pinsir's eyes were emotionless, some would say lifeless, it was a broken pokémon. Something Shan hated to see.

Trainer and pokémon (Shan and Dresden) looked from the robber to the dead waiter and surprisingly they thought the exact same thing.

'_Shit…where not getting are food are we?_'

**-----X-----**

**Wow this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. But here you guys go chapter 5 hope you guys (and girls) like it.**

**I do want to know something thou, out of the four main characters that have been named (Shan, Dresden, Mac, Law) so far, who do you like the most and who do you like the least. **

**Any suggestions on how to improve this fic? I want it to be good, and original. Both Shan and Mac's teams will be original also….I'm not going to use pokémon that you see used everywhere and are common in fic's like Eevee…it's evolutions, or Vulpix, or something along those lines you'll more likely see me give Shan and Mac a Kingler and a Slowbro before them (there not getting those two I'm just saying…even thou I love Kingler and Slowbro.) I'm not saying Eevee and Vulpix are bad…I'm just saying there to common for me.**

**Know what I have another thing for you guys theres one pokémon on Mac's future team that I do think is to common. And since I just mentioned Kingler and Slowbro, how's this, ****If you my fans can make a Krabby or a Slowpoke with an original personality for there species, and a name fitting for Mac's team then they will become a part of this fic, and will be the…um third or forth pokémon Mac gets.**

**What I mean by a name fitting for Mac's team it look at it, his Chimchar is ****Law**** , his soon to be second pokémon a ????? Will be named ****Deputy****, and the final pokémon he catches is called ****Chief****. Mac's mother used to be an Officer Jenny, (his sister is one) see the pattern? The pokémon will have a better chance of getting in if you has a somewhat good/great back story.**

**NOW READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Preview: **_**Chapter 6: Remington the Pinsir**_


	6. Remington the Pinsir

**I don't own Pokémon. This chapter introduces Remy, and a brief glance at Deputy. Also thank you to Reith for Cadet the Krabby, he will be taking the empty spot on Mac's team later on.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6: Remington the Pinsir _

* * *

Shan was calmer than she usually was, Dresden was a little worried. Maybe because there was a high chance that her brains could be splattered on the floor, or it could mean that her leave of pissed off has reach a whole new level than her standard. He remember Mac filling in the small groups two pokémon about Shan's temper, there were two levels he told them one was called 'Ouch' while the other was delicately labeled 'No! Dear god stop.'

Now it's time for another wise insight into another problem Shan saw with how the League runs things and how the problems could easily be fixed if you actually thought for a second. The problem was how any person could buy a pokéball and be used by anyone, they should be like buying a gun in the old days, bring an idea wait a few days while they do a background check on you. This would be just to make sure no psycho or craz…know what League good work.

Back to the matter at hand, Shan fingered he steak and butter knifes pondering which would cause this thief for pain, she was also really considering from changing from pokémon trainer to 'Kitchen Knife Ninja'. Dresden however was eyeing his red haired trainer hoping beyond hope that the girl's short fuse of a temper didn't get them into this mess even deeper.

"Okay! I want everyone's wallets and jewelry into this here bag!" the robber the restaurants customers a large brown bag…yep very original Mr. Thief , who tossed the bag to his Pinsir "Remington go around collecting what's needed."

The Pinsir with the dead eyes just calmly walked around the room collecting the items and money. Dresden decided he should try to defuse the situation, maybe first by becoming on friendly terms with the only other pokémon in this restaurant.

'Hey you the Pinsir!' Dresden somewhat yelled, he really didn't like to be loud, an asshole yes, loud no. But it seems he got its attention, Remington's dead eyes shifted over to the tiny grass turtle on the table 'Why are you doing something like this?'

The Pinsir paused what he was doing for a second then responded 'Remy has seen things dat ya can't un-see kid. There is really no going back for Ol'Remy here, and Remy's trainer don't let Remy.'

Dresden somewhat understood, and didn't press on……he didn't want to get shot. Dresden did notice two things however, the first was that Remington got a little life showing back into his eyes when he spoke…the second was Shan was starting to twitch.

While the Pinsir collected the money and jewelry, Mr. Thief was walking around waving his pistol around in the air, a cocky grin gracing his smug face.

"After Remington has what we need, we'll leave peacefully…what Shan noticed thou was that man was licking his lips glancing at all the women in the restaurant. Shan looked around the room but was distracted when the thief placed his hands down onto the table.

"What?"

"You stood out in this pathetic crowd my beauty."

Shan held back a gag and snorted "Oh really" she replied with an eyebrow raised.

The thief sneered "Yeah you're the only chick in here with a pokémon, plus you're a hot red-head."

Her brow twitched "Your fucking point is?"

"How about you come with me back to my place babe and we can party _all night long_." she hated these kind of humans.

"You may have a gun dumbass but I wouldn't have sex with you even if it meant that I'll die if I didn't, so I'll tell you want you can do…go fuck yourself." Shan growled, the thief sneered in anger and pointed his gun at her head.

"Either come with me or I'll blow your brains out!"

"Ohhhh so scary! But I'm sure you don't have the balls to kill someone while looking them in the eye. So do it _I dare you_."

The restaurant was quiet, everyone else in the room where looking back and forth between the two, wide eyed as the thief talked to the red haired teen, the mans gun shook "Know what, Remington but the Turtwig in the bag those little basterds are worth a fortune."

"You son of a-" Shan cursed, but was cut off my Dresden.

The grass type gave a sigh, and jumped into the bag when Remington walked over, (_Can't believe I'm doing this…_) he gave another sigh (_…better be worth it._)

'Remy is sorry for this but Remy must listen.' The stag beetle said closing the bag, leaving Dresden in complete darkness.

'None taken.'

The knifes on her table were already calling to her, but Shan really didn't want to be shot. She just needed the right moment to make a move…yes that's right the perfect moment.

Time to play the waiting game Mr. Thief.

-------X-------

'I still smell…" complained Law, who was still sitting in the hotel room while waiting for Mac. His trainer left him in here saying along the lines of 'Tail fire may or may not light something on the floor of the public bathroom.'

Law hated this place; it kept making his crime sense tingle. A skilled honed after such a long time having to deal with Dresden and the…annoying…Piplup…damn penguins, horrible breed they were. He did however like his life in Sandgem and his dream to become a police force pokémon, but as a starter he couldn't really choose who picked him.

At least he got the lesser evil trainer out of the three, or so Law thought, he got the lazy asshole, Dresden got the crazy bitch, and Piplup…Law shivered he didn't want to think about _that_ person.

The door slammed open and shut rather quickly, Mac was now standing there with his back to it breathing heavily. His hair was a mess, he was clean thou, had no shirt on and his toiletries, dirty and clean clothes under his arm.

Mac looked at his Chimchar with a small worried smile "H-hey Law…take a quick note, 'Never in a million years try to get clean in a restroom'."

Law watch Mac put a green shirt on 'Noted…not what happened?'

The officer's son understood from Law's face that the monkey was curious "Nothing's wrong La-" he was cut off by a room shaking knock on the door. Mac looked scared, and quickly got his room key, a jacket, and one of his hats putting them on.

'Wha…' Law was lost and confused, much like the rest of the world.

"Hey cutie pie ya in there?" a very deep, ruff voice said from the other side of the door "Hammer will love to show ya a _very_ good time."

At that moment both Mac and Law died a little inside "I think we should……jump out the window."

'What? We shouldn't run! We should fight and arrest this…stalker!' Law screeched he fully understood why his trainer was running now.

"Hey I hear a pokémon in there, my Machoke could satisfy any of ya 'mons while were busy having a good time." Okay, Law now agreed they should run his ass was literally on the line now.

But Law being the 'loyal' pokémon that he was started to place any object he could lift in front of the door to block it, Mac getting the idea started moving larger objects, like chairs to effectively block it.

"So…Law…window?"

'Yeah.'

And so the son of an Officer Jenny and the Chimchar that wanted to work for the police…leaped from the window like scared little Rattata.

--------X---------

"Remington Return!" the thief's Pinsir was sucked back into the red and white ball. The thief was still waving his gun around, deadly thing that. Shan did wonder where the man found a gun these days. They were rather extinct these days…why fire a bullet when you can burn, poison, electrocute, and blow up your enemy's (really that's the only real usefulness for Voltorb and Electrode these days…sure there fast…but still. The things where basically reusable grenades.)

"Just so you people remember, I remember each and everyone of your faces…so if the cops are called I'll kill each and everyone of you." the thief laughing as he started to walk threw the door, with the bag Remy was holding earlier slung over his shoulder.

Shan moved in a blur, tossing the two knifes on her table at the thief's gun hand, one hit its mark right under the wrist.

"Ah shit…what the hell?" he dropped the gun due to the pain. Shan vaulted over her table and hit the ground running, the thief noticed her as he looked up from his bloody hand.

"Shit…" the thief ran, out the door and onto the sidewalk.

"Give me back my Dresden!" screamed Shan grabbing the gun off the floor as she ran out of the restaurant. She didn't need it, but you never really know, she needed to be safe in getting her Turtwig back.

It really sucks running threw a city like Jubilife if you haven't before. It was crowded, the people would rather step on you than help and traffic was horrible. Another thing was even thou Shan was somewhat in shape she wasn't a free-runner, lucky for her neither was the thief, plus he was weighed down.

The thief ducked into a seven story building, it was the only one he could get into, the thing was scheduled for demolition in a few days.

Shan was actually glad she didn't have Mac with her…he'll slow her down. But she was cut off from her thoughts when someone tripped her, causing the redhead to face plant into the ground.

"Son of a bitch……" Shan muttered standing back up, only to see a small blue pokémon standing behind her with a pokéball in its arm….it gave her a salute with one of it's ear…arm…appendage and ran off when a yell from across the street startled it. _Interesting…barley see those around anymore and when you do it's usually around the major lakes_ thought Shan.

Shaking her head to gather her thoughts back in order Shan ran into the building, following a blood trail up the stairs. The run up took about ten minutes and she was sucking in air threw her nose when she stopped at the door to the roof. Shan then wondered why the hell the thief ran all the way up here, it was idiotic. But sense didn't matter to her so she charged threw the door onto the windy roof.

"Hey asshole give me back my Dresden!" Shan yelled exploding onto the roof only to find Dresden running to her, the thief's bag ripped open slightly and he managed to escape, some of the jewelry on the ground with the Pinsir's pokéball in hand.

Dresden lifted his foot 'Yo.' He actually had a relaxing time in that bag for the past forty minutes, it was dark and calming.

Shan reached down and petted her Turtwig with her free hand. The thief was grinning at her and she didn't know why.

"Lets battle!"

Shan sighed at the idiot "Why?"

"If I win you let me go." he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um…no."

"But you have to, the rules are if you lock eyes with another trainer and they challenge you, you have to except the battle!"

"Let me get this straight…you kill someone, rob a restaurant, and stole my pokémon…and you expect me to battle you, and the rules still apply?"

"Yes."

Shan laughed and pointed the guys own gun at him and started to speak to him like a child "Okay, I-" she pointed to herself "-have a gun-" waved the gun a little "-and I'll shoot you-" she pointed to the thief "-if you don't give me the Pinsir and it's ball." Shan finished my pointing to his pokéball.

The thief laughed at her "You don't have the ball's to shoot girly!"

Shan pointed the gun "Your right I don't…"

_Bang! _Shan shot near the guys foot, making the thief jump close to a foot in the air.

"…but that's a good thing since if I did I wouldn't be a girl ready to kick your ass now would I." Shan mocked followed my a soft chuckle.

If you can actually believe a man who just committed murder and armed robbery could quiver in fear…than you'll be absolutely right, Shan has that effect on most people…after they get to know her. The thief actually stumbled backward a bit, and rolled the Pinsir's pokéball to Shan's feet.

She reached down with her free arm, an eye and gun still focused on the man. Gladly he didn't try anything, and hopefully he didn't have any other pokémon…now that just won't be good.

Bouncing the ball a few times in her palm Shan could see a small smile form on the thief's lips. She had a sneaking suspicion to what it was for. Shan enlarged the ball, and realized what horrible condition it was in now that it was bigger…she may have to get a new one for the Pinsir.

Threw all this Dresden was going over in his mind all the things he thought were pathetic with humans and when he couldn't think of anymore he started to list off all the reason's why he thought Law was pathetic. The gunshot however drew him out of his thoughts and when he looked at his trainer she was holding Remington's ball.

Shan started to press the button "Go…uh…" Dresden stared blankly at Shan, really she doesn't remember the creatures name?!

"Oh…yeah….right. Go Remington!" the ball snapped open and the light flashed, Dresden remembered being in those things…he was probably one of the only pokémon to enjoy being in one, it was peaceful and quiet…and no Law to bug him, but he was rambling. Remington's four foot eleven form appeared in front of them, actually now that he wasn't standing on a table Dresden was somewhat intimidated by the large bug.

The Pinsir was confused for a second after he was released, his master was in front of him on the ground with an odd smile on his face, and that red haired human female plus her Turtwig stood behind him, the girl with his ball in her hand.

'Remy is completely lost here…'

'I'll catch up. Remington meet my crazy ass trainer Shan. From what I can tell she's done a number on Mr. Meal Destroyer then chased him here…the rest you can probably figure out big guy.' the Turtwig chipped in from behind him.

'Den why is Remy out?'

'Not entirely sure…lets watch and find out.'

Shan tried to hide a smile as she stared at the pokémon in front of her. Thou it was kind of intimidating his horns reached just under her eye. She then caught the motion the thief made with his hands.

"Remington kill that bitch!"

Remington turn slightly to look at the redhead holding his ball, then back at the thief. It may have been a trick of the light but both Shan and Dresden were both sure they saw the Pinsir grin…if that was even possible with the bug's odd mouth. But it seemed Remington was happy as he advanced onto the thief, emotion and life finally showing in his eyes again, the utter hate for the thief showing to.

"What are you doing you stupid creature! Attack the chick not me!" he started to backwards on his hands.

Shan laughed "I think you should run you idiot…I'll give you three seconds."

'Remy agrees with da lady.'

Dresden was on his side laughing 'Oh man someone call master card this is priceless.'

"I'll get you both back for this I swear it on my life!" yelled the thief standing up.

"Well if you keep talking your not going to have much of one…two." Remington clinched and unclenched his pincers, the thief took off leaving his bag filled with stolen goods on the roof, no human in the world would want to be stuck between a Pinsir's pincers.

Picking up the bag from the ground, Shan was very tempted just to take the money in it "I'm defiantly going to regret this……" she walked to the buildings edge and dumped the bag onto the streets below.

A single tear fell down Shan's cheek "All that money…"

Remington glanced at the small green turtle that was now at his feet 'Is she always like dis?'

'No sometimes she's crazy.' Dresden said just as Shan turned back to the two creatures. She pointed at the two, one hand on her hip.

"You want to come with us?" the Pinsir nodded it's head "Good cause I was going to bring you with us anyway. I'm also going to shorten your name to Remy since Remington is to fucking long, okay?" Remy was happy about that one, he thought his name was to long also.

Shan turned away from the two and removed all of the guns bullets before destroying certain parts of it so it couldn't be used again "Disgusting things…"

She turned back to the two with a happy grin on her face "Dresden, Remy…to the Center we go!"

'Remy does find dis human strange.'

'Welcome to my world.'

**-------X-------**

**Here's chapter 6 for you guys. Thanks to thou's that reviewed. Remy has joined the team. Next chapter introduces Deputy. Read and review people.**

_**Chapter 7: Deputy, the Misunderstood Assistant **_


	7. Deputy, the Misunderstood Assistant

**I don't own Pokémon **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 7: Deputy, the Misunderstood Assistant _

* * *

Mac grumbled to himself, he still needed to buy fire type shampoo for Law, was riding on his shoulder…and smelled like an old trashcan someone crapped it. Law also wanted to be clean but to so some unforeseen event involving a big guy, a Machoke and them jumping out of a window then….yeah.

"I'm completely…and totally….fucking lost." Mac moaned dodging the people as he walked down the sidewalk "…even thou I'm taller than most of these people, I still have no clue where I am…see any stores Law?"

'Nope.' the fire monkey said in a sad tone so he could get his point across to his trainer. Mac understands…somewhat…at least he got the basics of what the monkey said.

"Damn…" Mac then paused when a thought hit him "…I just remembered…Shan has my wallet doesn't she?" Law gave Mac a 'Chim' in return. Today was just a horrible day for them, at least when they where camping he could amuse himself by messing with Shan.

The only good thing was that he managed to grab Law's ball as he…left there room, so if the Chimchar's smell started to really get to him then back into the ball he went.

Bouncing the red and white ball in his palm, trying to figure just why the hell he was traveling anyway…oh right…a forceful mother and a manipulative best friend. But at least he got Law out of this whole mess, plus he seemed to get annoyed with Shan's Turtwig …that was just an added bonus.

"I really need to find a store…and money." Mac mumbled, just as a few things happened all at once, he tossed Law's ball into the air and something slammed into the back of his leg. Mac being a reasonably tall fellow…fell backwards like a tree, yelling in pain has he hit the ground. Now here's a question if a person falls in a city street does anyone see or hear him…the answer is no, no they don't. Jubilife citizens being the kind of people they are didn't help, just gave the fallen or hurt person a small circle, not wanting to get involved.

Both Mac and Law moaned in pain, since Law was on Mac's head he managed to somewhat hop off before Mac's head crashed down "Ah…what the hell hit us…"

The two looked up and standing at Mac's feet was a Wynaut, the small blue baby version of Wobbuffet. Now Mac was pretty good at telling pokémon's genders…he mother trained him to at least be a detective and able to remember detail's at a glance, the Wynaut was male, Wobbuffet were much easier to tell due to the females look like there wearing lipstick.

The little guy looked dirty, like he's been living on the street for months, Mac point pointed at Law as they stood up "See why he tripped us."

Law walked over, his tail fire shimmering behind him, arms crossed and face scrunched in a frown.

'Did you trip us?' asked Law, somewhat suspicious of the little blue creature.

'Why? Yep, yep!' the Wynaut chirped happily, the guy seemed to be in a very cheerful mood if the near hopping in place didn't tell you already.

Law's face lost most of it's anger and he sighed 'Why?'

'Why?…why not, cause I know!'

With an odd look Law tried to understand what the thing meant 'Know what?'

'Why I know of course follow me!' he motioned with his ear arm for them to follow.

'No.'

'Come on, come on!'

'No.'

The Wynaut frowned for a second before looking to the side and smiled again. He grabbed Law's pokéball and motioned for them to follow 'Why, come on.'

The Wynaut ran, Law screech and started to chase after. Mac, confused fixed his jacket and followed the two he had no clue what they talked about but he had to guess that the little blue pokémon wanted them to follow. He should have seen something like this happening……getting attacked and stolen from by a creature that never attacks and only defends.

**----X( Shan- 1 hour later )X----**

Even thou she hated Center's, when you really needed them they were useful. Shan needed to heal Dresden after the few battle's between Sandgem and here, she also needed Remy checked over and cleaned, being with that thief couldn't have been that good on his health.

"Ms. Well's?" asked the Nurse Joy of the center, she looked somewhat nervous to be dealing with the red head, Shan had no clue why thou.

"Yes? Are my two okay?"

"The Turtwig's fine thou he's been snapping at the other nurses for trying to do test on him. The Pinsir however…where did you find him again?"

"In one of the city's back ally's a few hours back, me and my Turtwig found and help him out, he then wanted to come along." Shan lied flawlessly, even looking Nurse Joy strait in the eye, all good lies have to have a hint of truth.

"Well whatever happen to the Pinsir was pretty bad. We found a bullet stuck between two of his exo-skeleton plates and his left horn was broken then super glued it back on. All his other injuries were very minor."

"Is he going to be okay?" Shan was worried now, she liked Remy…plus how many beginning trainers can say they have a Pinsir…hell how many expert trainers can say they've even seen a wild one."

"Why yes he is. We removed the bullet, we also removed the glue and put the Pinsir in the machine to speed up the bones healing. But I warn, you shouldn't battle with him with him for at least a week."

Shan was confused "That's pretty fast…"

"Yes, well most trainers think are healing machine fixes all injuries instantly, but that's not true all it does is speed up healing in pokémon, minor injuries disappear while major ones still take a few days but the time is cut drastically."

"Ah…well…okay can I see them now?"

"Yes right this way please."

In one of the center's rooms Dresden laid bored out of his mind, Remy was standing close to the wall eyes closed in thought.

"Tell Remy about Remy's new trainer.' asked Remy suddenly making Dresden jump up onto his two front legs startling him.

'What?'

'Tell Remy about Remy's new trainer.' the Pinsir looked rather serious, all he was positive about was she cared for her team.

'Well I personally think she's crazy. But on a good note she's also pretty violent with human's who upset or anger her.' said Dresden, Remy worried about the grass types sanity 'She's also rather loud about how she feels about stuff…our trainer is a passionate emotional human who covers it up with a tough exterior.'

Remy was rather amazed at Dresden's observation skills, and how he analyzed Shan 'Remy see's ya studied trainer Shan rather well.'

Dresden smirked ' I need to understand the person who I'm fighting for…'

'And?'

' She'll do just fine Remy…just fine. Her friend and her partner are a different story…'

'Remy doesn't understand dis…you like trainer Shan but not her friend?'

'I'll tell you about those two idiots…'

**X----( Mac-40 minutes earlier)----X**

'Get back here thief! Our you won't have the right to an attorney!' threatened Law, bouncing between people on the street.

"Law…slow…down…tired…dying…life flashing before my eyes…need to get back a Jen for trying to sell me for Torkoal chow…" as he chased after Law and the Wynaut. Also if you were wondering Jen was Mac's older sister, who at the moment was a Rookie cop. There mother didn't really approve of Jen's…wild lifestyle even after she became an officer…but that's enough of useless information for now…thou Mac did wonder what was with his family and fire types, his mother has Ranger a Growlithe, Jen has Speed the Torkoal, and he had Law.

Seeing the two about to run across the street, with a leap forward Mac caught Law's foot, catching the little monkey. The Wynaut however kept going threw the traffic and into the crowd on the other side. He seemed to trip someone before Mac called after it.

"Get back here Wynaut!"

'Return that which you have stolen thief!'

When the traffic stopped due to a light change both trainer and pokémon moved across traffic rather quickly, thou Mac did look like he was about to cough up a lung…stupid Shan and her 'experimenting' phase.

"I got…to get…in shape…and maybe…see a doctor…" Law sighed as he ran ahead of his trainer. The Wynaut seemed to run in an ally, Law managed to catch a glimpse of his tail.

'Got you, you thief!' Law launched into the air, feet hitting the alley wall before bouncing up and over the Wynaut's head, skidding to a halt rather quickly.

'Had over the ball in the name of me!'

The Wynaut stopped, tilting his head in confusion 'Why?'

'You've stolen and now you must pay the price!'

'Why? I never stolen, I find…see!' the Wynaut pointed the ear arm that wasn't holding the pokéball to a spot behind Law.

Law laughed 'Like I'll believe that.' just when the Chimchar said that Mac finally caught up to the two, breathing deeply.

"Oh hey look a Mart…" Law sweat dropped and slowly turned around to look, there behind him was the third biggest Poké Mart in Sinnoh. Looking back at the defense specialist psychic type who was giving Law a goofy grin.

'You heard us talking and wanted to show us…' mumbled Law.

'Yep!' the Wynaut smiled turning to Mac and handed Law's ball back to it's owner.

Mac looked at the little guy with a raised eyebrow "Um…thanks." and took the ball back.

'What did we tell you, you stupid Wynaut this is our territory.' hissed a voice from behind one of the alleys trash cans, the three jumped, only two knowing what knowing what the voice said.

'And you brought a human to, what fun…' hissed another voice. Mac slowly backed up mumbling to himself about his "Shit…just my luck that something like this will happen." Law jumped in front of Mac, and the Wynaut …was still smiling.

'Yes a human is most fun.' the owner of the first voice moved out, it was a tan cat with an odd gold coin on it's head, a Meowth from the look of it. The second was a purple and white cat, a Glameow.

'Hey how you?' asked the Wynaut politely, Law rolled his eyes, sunglasses gleaming from the street lamps.

Mac was prepared to fight, these two cats where looking somewhat dangerous "Law what do you think?" the Chimchar didn't say a word, just got into a fighting stance.

'Lets get them Glam.'

'You got it.' The two cats launched at Mac, claws extended for a Fury Swipes or a Scratch attack. But surprisingly instead of Law that jumped in front of him it was the Wynaut blocking the attacks with his head bump and ear arms.

The two cats hissed in anger and kept on attacking until Law intervened, kicking the Glameow and punching the Meowth into opposite walls.

"Law use your own Scratch attack on that Glameow!" Law launched off to the right side delivering a fury of scratches to the purple cat.

'Get off her!' the Meowth hissed launching it's body at Law, the Wynaut interfered with the cats attack for a second time.

"Law spin around and Thunderpunch Meowth." living around two police women and Shan for a while made Mac calm in most situations, especially when Shan was about to do something crazy and stupid…even if when he was part of it he still had no clue how they found a zamboni in Twin Leaf.

Law's fist shot forward, sparking with the yellowish electricity generated in some pokémon, the light danced in his glasses 'Fear my law abiding fist!'

The Meowth tried to dodge and tackle Law, but it didn't expect the Thunderpunch coming from an upward angle instead of the usually straight jab that the elemental punches usually take. It screeched in pain as electricity ran threw it's muscles, paralyzing a few of them and making it's heart spasm a little.

"Law duck and turn while Leer…ing." Law did just that, he ducked under the Glameow's claw, glared right into the cat's eyes (the glasses seemed to amplify Law's angry look), then planted a foot into it's stomach, rolling the purple cat over him.

"Now a furry of Thuderpunch's to that cat's spine!" Mac ordered in a calm voices, Law's Thunderpunch caused the Glameow the cat to act just like it's partner, spasm, it may even end up paralyzed due to the shock to it's spine.

With both felines on the ground paralyzed, Law, Mac, and the Wynaut wondered what to do now. Well, until Law untied four trash bags and tied the two creatures legs together 'You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will cause me to hit you…'

The Wynaut hopped over 'Why? I'll help!' he chirped.

Law glanced at the somewhat injured psychic before slowly, and carefully nodding his head 'Yeah…sure.'

Mac watch the two with mild curiosity when an idea formed in his head…being around Shan really warped his way of thinking, and at this moment he was glad it did.

**----X( 10 minutes later )X----**

Mac stood in front of the Mart, the Wynaut on his shoulder holding onto his neck, Law on his head and two tied up cake creatures in each hand dangling by there tails.

"Cat's for sale! Two cats for sale! There house trained and great guard pets!" the Wynaut and Law making noise alongside Mac's call's trying to get the attention of the Jubilife street walkers. The Meowth and Glameow still somewhat paralyzed, but their glares told everyone how they felt.

"Oh how cute! Oh I must must have them!" The voice came from the cracked window of a limousine that screeched to a stop in front of them, surprisingly it didn't cause a wreck on the road. Out popped a rather……large woman in a straw hat and a moo-moo with a Vulpix fur scarf wrapped around her think neck.

The woman wobbled up to the blue haired teen with three wades of cash in her hands "I'll give you this much for the cats."

Moving the Meowth from one hand to another, now holding them both in one hand and looked threw the bills making sure she wasn't trying to rip him off. See everything in order he tossed the woman the cats "Deal."

The woman squealed in delight hugging the two cats tightly to her massive…um…chest. Mac watched her pull away in her limo, now if those two cats didn't attack him he may have felt a little remorse for what he did…but screw them, it was there fault for being sold in the first place.

'So…what now boss?' asked Law, still eyeing the Wynaut.

"Okay guys let's go buy stuff…Law take note, I'll need to hide most of my money from here on out in places other than my wallet incase it's stolen…or 'barrowed' by Shan."

'Noted.'

'Why Note? He can't understand us.'

'It's the principle, you wouldn't understand.'

It took a few minutes but Mac was standing at the counter with the items he needed desperately. The shampoo and…something collided with the Wynaut's head. A flash of light and instead of the Wynaut there was a pokéball, which Mac picked up after it stopped moving.

"Looks like we have are first teammate Law, hope you two get along well enough."

'Wha-' Mac opened the ball and the Wynaut appeared, his silly smile still on his face. Law pulled himself together and walked up to the creature with a glance at Mac.

"Let's call him Deputy. You fine with that little guy?"

'Why yes, yes I am.'

'Good!' Law barked adjusting his glasses and started walking like a drill sergeant in front of his newly appointed Deputy 'Because that's what you are, my second. You are under my leadership and the bosses command. Your just a Shield while I'll act as the Sword, got it!?'

'Why, yes.'

'Good…welcome to the team.' Mac stood there watching the two, slowly getting frustrated "All right you two return." red light sucked the two creatures into the respective ball's.

"We need to get to the Center anyway."

**

* * *

**

**--------X--------**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you guys and gals like Deputy, because I like using the little guy. Out of the pokémon Shan and Mac catch, Dresden Law Deputy and Remy will probably have the biggest roles. But that's up to the fan's of this story's, after you see the rest of there teams…well no matter what Dresden and Law will always be around…maybe less when this story gets closer to the end since it's highly unlikely to see a Torterra and a Infernape traveling out of there balls….unless you'll see a funny scene like this.**

**Dresden- "Get off my back you dumbass…"**

**Law- "You have to fulfill your community service at some point criminal."**

**Dresden- "I'm Earthquaking your ass next time you set foot on the ground…"**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be pretty short most likely, but it's needed.**

_**Next in Chapter 8-Preperations, Shan and Mac meet up again…and in an unknown place the Gray Man returns along with the 'thug' pokémon Vini and Brucey. **_


	8. Preparations

**I Don't Own Pokémon. Also sorry if this chapters short but it's needed to continue on with the story. Also this chapter introduces a way for trainers to understand there Pokémon, there a specific way and only a few can do it, and it's highly unlikely that Shan and Mac will…on a few occasions but not all the time. I got the idea from some other story's, and if a few of my fell writers/reviewers would like to use it there your welcome to, the speech line right below this will explain what I mean.**

"Human"

'_First person Thoughts'_

'Pokémon talk'

"_Psychic translation on Pokémon speech.__"_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8: __Preparations_

* * *

Shan walked threw the halls of the Pokémon Center, Dresden and Remy walking a few steps behind her, for some odd reason she was walking faster than normal. If you studied her two pokémon it seemed rather unbelievable that the Turtwig would be the more threatening of the two…but he was. The Pinsir looked rather calm, in some sort of Zen like state like a weight was taken off of his shoulders.

Remy looked a lot better than he did a few hours back, other than the wrapping around his horn which Shan will remove after a few days. From what Shan could tell without using her pokédex Remy was on a higher level than Dresden, at the very least level fifteen, Dresden was only level nine. She'll have to check on that later and have some more training battles with Mac to boost Dresden some more, so her team can be on equal footing when they start taking on gyms.

Speaking of gyms Shan had no love for the Sinnoh gym leaders, yeah there probably the hardest group of gym leaders (as a group, not singly), and not it's because they let the Sinnoh league tell them how many pokémon they can have (leaders one threw six must have three while seven and eight can only have four). No it was something else entirely…but she get to that latter, if what she hates about them actually happens, it just frustrated her thinking about it.

But the first one she'll have to go to would be the rock one in Oreburgh. That meant she had the type advantage with Dresden, and if Remy knew some fighting moves then she'll be good, but before she even decides to challenge her first gym, Dresden and Remy were going to need some more training, she'll rather go to the gym and win by over killing things than go and fail miserably.

Shan suddenly stopped as she enter the Centers lobby, her thoughts directed to the one thing she saw, Dresden and Remy colliding into her back…Remy's size made her stumble a bit.

Her eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped threw her lips "What the hell is he doing here…" Mac was standing not to far away, back to them, at the Center's front desk.

'Remy guess dat is trainer Shan's friend eh mon ami.'

'Yes…you could say that…'

When Joy handed Mac back his two pokéball's he didn't notice Shan sneaking up behind him and covering his eyes, Dresden and Remy lazily trailing behind…Dresden had the strong urge to mutter 'troublesome' for some reason.

"Guess who?"

"Either Shan or the cold clammy hands of death."

Shan's eyebrow twitched for a brief second before she punched him in the lower back "It's me."

"…Damn it." he moaned collapsing to his knees finding it rather hard to breath at that very moment.

"What the hell are ya doing here anyway Mac! Your suppose to be at the hotel." Shan asked grabbing the back of his shirt and hulling the much taller teen to his feet.

"Easy I need to heal Law and-" Shan suddenly punched him, well it was more of a light tap on his face…which was Shan speak for she just remembered something.

"Oh Mac look at new power that has joined my plan!" Mac's translation 'Hey my good friend I caught a new pokémon…would you like some tea.' Remy stood to full height clicking his pincers, Mac shivered a little bit, leave it to Shan to find an insanely rare bug pokémon that with the right command could break a person in two.

"This is Remy, he'll be traveling with us." Mac kept his mouth shout and decided not to question her intelligence since she basically repeated herself.

"Ah…cool…um…nice to meet you Remy." he didn't really know how to greet a pokémon on someone else team. Shan however finally noticed Mac now cared two pokéball's.

"…you caught something also…that's seems highly unlikely."

"Oh how kind of you to notice…and I know, I was surprised you caught something also." The first part he said sarcastically, the second part he was seriously questioning how likely something like that happen, he released Law and Deputy…the two were mostly going to be out anyway.

The Chimchar and Wynaut appeared out of the white flash from being released…and a very perverted joke ran threw the heads of Shan and Dresden, gladly they didn't say it out loud. Law adjusted his sunglasses, the nurses tried to remove them he tried to burn them…no one-touches-the shades, Deputy just smiled giving the people he didn't recognize a salute.

Shan blinked…for a second then slowly smirk "Leave it up to you to find pokémon who literally doesn't attack."

"Attacking isn't everything woman." when he said that the red heads eyes seemed to catch fire.

"Your right attacking isn't everything! Power and strategy are!"

Mac started to crack up, and wheezed while he spoke "You…strategy…ha…you wouldn't know strategy if you fucked it." Shan punched him.

"Go get the damn bags from the hotel, I managed to thre…acquire use a room here for the night."

"Damn…scarlet haired…woman."

----X----

Shan walked out of the rooms bathroom stark naked after a relaxing shower when Mac lazily shuffled into the room with their bags. The two stood their for a second staring at each other, Mac's eyes gave Shan a once over, the four pokémon didn't notice there trainers due to already being asleep from the long day. With a shake of his head Mac tossed the bag at her head, she caught it with a huff.

"You walk in on me naked and you have nothing to say?"

Mac plopped down on his bed, Law and Deputy bounced slightly but they stayed asleep, Mac smirked at her "Yeah…that rose tattoo is new when did ya get it?"

Since she was a little to far to hit him…she threw one of the rooms chairs.

"Ow…son of a…" Mac rubbed his head in pain, the chair woke up Law and Deputy for a few seconds, the Chimchar screeched at her in anger and the Wynaut yawned, both then started to snuggle up to Mac, even if he was rolling around in pain.

While he rolled around, Shan slipped into a tank top and pajama bottoms, it was fun watching Mac in pain but it was getting rather cold in the room. Laying down in her bed tiredness showing in her eyes. Dresden was at the foot and Remy was asleep sitting up near the wall.

"Oh quit your belly aching you dumbass and go to sleep." There's one thing about trainers traveling together, you have to know them well, be comfortable around them because after a while of traveling in the wild together you'll come to know and see things from the other people after a while, it was inevitable.

"Yeah yeah love you to you bitch. Wake me up in the morning."

"I'm warning you if you don't get up on your own…your going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow…good night.'

"Night."

----X----

The gray man stood stiffly in front of a grainy television that buzzed and chirped every few seconds, the speakers popping from the static. Standing next to him to his right was a tall woman with black hair tied into two low pigtails. She wore a very tight gray vest showing off a generous amount of cleavage, with a small red tie nestled between breast. She's a beautiful woman by most men's standards, wearing stripped suite pants and leather heeled shoes.

The grainy televisions picture flickered a few times to life and a distorted voce spoke threw the speakers addressing the two "Thank you for that…creature, Mini really…enjoys it's ability's."

"No problem sir."

The woman twisted one of her pigtails around her finger, she looked somewhat sad "Still don't see why ya didn't let me kill'em."

The figure in the television was covered by shadows, but some odd reason the person was the only thin in shadows, you could see three pokémon perfectly on the screen. On the figures desk, a Ditto a purple blob like pokémon, to it's left was a pokémon that looked somewhat like a palm tree, an Exeggutor and to the right a large metal space ship looking pokémon with two magnets spinning at it's side, a Magnezone. The shadowy figure on the desk, voice cold "How's the decryptions coming along?"

The gray man pushed his glasses up his nose "Rather well…but it seems we hit a snag…or to put it more specifically we're missing something."

"What?" the shadow figure seemed rather angry.

"It seemed Rowan put some of the needed information into his latest batch of pokédex."

"The what is the fucking problem! The Dex should have been there!" it seemed the shadowed figure had a rather bad anger problem.

The woman decided to chip into the conversation "One was given away without Rowan's permission while the other two just happened to be S-T-O-L-E-N before that fire, who ol'Roy here was at, started."

The gray man, Roy, growled smacking the woman next to him on the back of the head "Thanks for subtly telling the boss Tracey…but she's right boss who knows where the dex's are since Rowan has no records of them."

"Well find them! I don't care if you have to torture every trainer with pokédex I want them found! If are plan's are to work we'll need all of the information on the legendaries that Rowan has…even every single sighting of Celebi…everything!" the figure in the television ships how they were sitting.

"For are plan's to make any headway we need those two so called 'time' controlling pokémon dead! Gone! Non existent!" the screen shut off.

The two adults sighed "Well at least we can search for the dex's while doing are other jobs…" Tracey sighed pulling three pokéball from…somewhere.

"Vini, Brucey, Kelly out now!" the balls opened the Tangela and Machamp came out followed by a green and white humanoid creature, definitely female, that looked like she was wearing a long dress, a Gardevior.

Brucey flexed his four arms for the new pokémon, a flirtatious grin etched on his face 'Hey baby you back again Brucey sees, how about you an me go for a back door party in the woods?' Kelly huffed, ignoring the fighter as she glided past heading to their trainer.

Vini laughed at his partner in crime, vines swaying as he cackled 'Ya never gonna get a piece of that ya idiot, I don't even think she like's being on the same team as ya.'

'Ah shut up Vini.'

"Both of you dumbasses shut the hell up the mistress is going to talk!' Kelly snapped at the two of them, she was technically the lead pokémon of there team so the two stood at attention.

Kelly turned to Tracey with a gentle smile as she linked her psychic powers to her trainers mind _"__Ready to translate for both you and madam.__"_

Tracey laughed " Kelly you know can call me by my real name…" the Gardevior stared back at her blankly "Ah never mind…we'll talk about that later. Bruce, Vini your going to be going to Oreburgh with Roy here. Help him with the jobs he's going to do, got it?"

"_Wha-but why boss! Vini and Brucey don't need ta be watched! Were not just some lackeys to ya-__" _argued Vini but was cut off when he was slammed into the wall by psychic energy, Kelly somehow already in his face.

"_You do __**not**__ talk back to the mistress, you poor excuse for a yarn ball.__" _Kelly growled, with a flick of her wrist Vini was sent flying into Brucey…Tracey just watched the interaction emotionlessly, eyes closed "_If I even sense that you'll disrespect the mistress or one of her orders again I'll mind fuck you so bad you'll be nothing more than brainless drones!__"_

The was a squawk from above, Bree the Chatot swooped down from wherever she was and landed on Roy's shoulder "_That wouldn't be much of a stretch from how they currently are_."

"_Be that as it may.__" _Kelly took her gaze from Bree and back to the two idiots _"__Do you understand me!?__"_

"_Yes ma'am!__"_

"_Now apologize to the mistress__!"_

Brucey raised a hand _"__But I didn't do anything__-"_

"_Apologize!__"_

Vini and Brucey turned to there trainer and bowed _"__We're sorry ma'am.__"_

"You better be, now your going to do as I say. Got it?"

"_Yes Boss!__"_

Tracey grinned "Good now me and Roy will fill you in on the details later…Kelly?"

"_Yes?__"_

"Stay by my side."

"_Yes mistress_._"_

Tracey turned her gaze to Roy, Bree was perched on his shoulder pecking at his hair as he finished loading bullets into an ancient weapons, a gun called a revolver "Roy?"

The man looked at her for a second and sighed "Yeah I know…later."

----X----

Standing at the exit of Jubilife that lead to Oreburgh Shan was running in place, Dresden watched her with an odd expression on his face, Remy was in his pokéball due to the weather being to cold for a Pinsir to be exposed to for long periods of time. Mac was by her side hunched over due to his massive backpack, Law and Deputy at his feet and for some reason carrying Shan's much smaller pack.

Dresden went from looking at how odd his trainer was to the other two pokémon and laughed at them 'You two idiot's look like even bigger idiots now.'

'Why? Hey!'

'Just shut your trap criminal.' growled Law somehow managing to give Dresden the finger while holding the bags.

'Ohhhh, so scared now.' the Turtwig cracked openly laughing at Mac's team. If Law's anger could kill Dresden would have died laughing right there, but he didn't so Law didn't have those kind of powers.

"You know Shan for some odd reason I don't think are pokémon like each other." Mac pondered out loud.

Shan stopped in her running looking at the pokémon then shrugged "Your just over thinking things Mac, you ready?"

The blue haired eighteen year old shrugged "As ready as I'll ever be…as long as you don't hit me."

"No promises," she stretched, and flipped her coats hood onto her head "Time for some hardcore training baby on the road to Oreburgh!"

"Yeah, yeah woman if your so hyped to go, go already." Mac said putting his hat on his head an started his trek down the road.

"Hey! I'm the leader of this group!" yelled Shan, she and Dresden ran to catch up.

"I know you are so move your ass!"

Shan caught up, swept Mac's legs out from under him sending him face planting into the ground taking out Law and Deputy…Dresden just laughed as he trotted next to Shan.

"Now you have to move _your_ ass!"

Little did they know was that there little trip to Oreburgh would nearly claim their lives.

**

* * *

**

**------X-----**

**

* * *

**

**And the chapters done, hope you guys liked it. This chapter shows us the two villains from the very first chapter, and puts names to them. Tracey's Gardevior, Kelly, has a personality that I haven't seen in their kind yet. Gardevior I've usually seen as stoic or giddy, but both of the descriptions to final evolutions to Ralts say that their very protective of their trainers/masters, so if Kelly's trainer is dark/evil Kelly would adopt an attitude that's needed. It also shows that with Kelly's powers Tracey can understand mon speech…with Kelly as the translator (meaning she can talk and tell Tracey what they other's are say at the same time…and can also scan Tracey's mind for her trainers feelings).**

**So what do you think of the bad guys? I haven't shown all of Tracey's team, theirs still one more. But I have shown all of Roy's….would anybody care to tell me from what they can remember? What do you think of the teams for the bad guys? What do you think of their groups plan…what do you even think their plan is? I'll like to see what you guys think in your reviews!**

**Now read and review People's!**


	9. Trouble…and make it double

**I don't own Pokémon. I do own every version of the color games (red, blue, Diamond, Platinum) and will own the new gold and silver games when there released.**

_Chapter 9: Trouble…and make it double_

Dresden was rather pleased with himself as he trotted somewhat behind Shan as there oddly annoying group trekked along the long road as the two human's miserably tried to find the opening in the mountain. But why was Dresden pleased you ask? He learned Razor Leaf, a rather useful grass attack…which was actually kind of pathetic, given it's name. It's been three days since they left Jubilife City, they managed to reach the mountain in one day…it took Shan, Mac, and the teams a sad amount of time to find the entrance that lead to Oreburge.

The last few days Dresden had gotten to know the new additions to the crew. Remy was somewhat of a big brother/ bodyguard, Dresden could honestly say he enjoyed Remy's company. The Pinsir was usually quiet and only spoke when either someone started the conversation, or to answer a question…every now and then he would he would ask a question about human behavior…the creature had a very repressed life and some horrible experiences with the breed, Shan and Mac where oddities to him.

The only problem with Remy that Dresden could see was that he was a Pinsir. Now Dresden didn't have a problem with the insect species but whoever's brilliant idea it was to introduce the species to Sinnoh was an idiot. Pinsir's die in very cold temperatures, and due to Sinnoh being one of the farther north land masses. That said Shan usually keeps Remy in his ball during the day until there ready to set camp and had a fire going which sadly left Dresden with three dumbasses and his Zubat shit crazy trainer.

The Wynaut, Deputy, however Dresden didn't like the blue creature. Maybe it was because of the creature being Law's sidekick , or maybe it was Deputy's way of beginning every other sentence with a question…or maybe it was just Dresden, he did get easily annoyed.

Their trainers were up ahead arguing about which way to go until Shan kicked Mac's knee and him finally agreeing her way was best. Dresden, Deputy, and Law walked two feet behind the duo, Law had his arms crossed and walked like he had a poll shoved up his ass, Dresden was annoyed…nothing unusual really, but Deputy…was skipping in circles around the two and Dresden was considering just tripping the guy.

Dresden didn't like it but he was keeping close to Law, it was a much colder than usual today and the Chimchar was giving off heat like a volcano…which meant Law was close to evolving after such a short time. Which pissed Dresden off even more, the only good thing was Dresden would be a Torterra before Law became an Infernape.

"Damn it woman I'm positive this isn't the right way, it's been three fucking days!"

Shan huffed " It's not much farther I'm positive of it, so quit your belly and march." Shan ordered pointing in the direction she wanted to go.

Dresden lowered head in annoyance…maybe it was a good idea to just trip someone and laughed at there pain.

----(three hours later)----

"Told ya."

"Shut…up." growled Shan at the opening of the cave, the urge to kick Mac's ass rising with each twitch of her eyebrow. Three hours back they managed to get help from a Ranger. Good person, and it really did seem they were going in the wrong direction, took a few turns and a near three hour drive in the ranger's jeep and wala there at the entrance.

"You couldn't tell the right direction if there was a map taped on your face."

"Shut…the hell…up…" Shan hated being…somewhat bellow average in height…which meant she couldn't punch Mac in the face, since he was at the moment standing at full height with a smug look on his face instead of his usual hunched over 'couldn't care less' attitude…and his height was above average in height.

"Your wishing you could punch me in the face right now don't you?" grinned Mac, behind him it sounded like the released pokémon where arguing about something.

Shan spared a glance at Mac…oh he good read her so well, so she responded with a low growl that basically meant he better sleep with one eye open…and even if he did she'll still kick his ass.

"And you can't because your…short." Mac's grin grew as they entered the cave, it was still light outside so the cave was lit pretty well.

"Don't make me hurt you, you fucking tree." Shan's warning was low and dangerous.

Mac put a hand to his ear "What? I can't hear you, your so far away."

You could feel the anger radiating off of Shan, the pokémon were surprised that she didn't suddenly turn into a Magmar and roast his ass…but she did do…something.

Shan moved fast and turned face to…chest with Mac, her fiery seeming to bristle with anger. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling the dark haired teen down to her eye level, nose to nose. Mac's eyes were somewhat wide, Shan's never…aw screw it she's been this close before on a hundred different over the years, the girl had no sense of personal space.

"Hey Mac?"

"Uh…what?" okay he was curious as to what she was doing or going to do.

Shan pulled Mac closer "Don't fuck…" closer still, he could feel her breath dancing on his lips "…with gravity.'

"Wha-" Mac's front slammed into the stony ground due to the weight of his backpack shifting forward when Shan pulled him down.

Dresden grumbled under his breath, Law was stoic as he was usually was and Deputy was making raspberry's at the two with his tongue sticking out. Dresden grumbling was due to a bet he made, now he an Law owed the blue menace half of there food and five berry's they find outside of battle.

Dresden gave a sideways glance at his nemesis 'Just once…he'll fall on his face and he'll shut up.'

Law's glare settled on Dresden 'If you didn't start that ridiculous bet then my second wouldn't be like this.'

Dresden groaned ' Yeah he would…I just wouldn't owe him anything.' Deputy stopped making sounds, spun around and laughed at the two.

'Why you suck, yes you do, I rule. I won yooooooooooouuuuuuuuu lost!' chirped Dresden's new blue enemy, the Turtwig growled, Law's brow twitched.

'Okay…once wouldn't hurt.'

Shan was giggling, Mac's nose was bloody and the look on his face was…priceless. She sometimes wished they were back home, it was so fun screw with people, stealing and pulling pranks against and with people you've literally known your entire life……

"Well if it isn't the red haired whore and the spawn of a pig." spat two simultaneous voices from just outside of the cave.

…and sometimes Shan wished half of those towns people would just burn in the fiery pits of hell.

The voices came from two blonde girls…twins. They were bleach blonde, tan. With long legs and large…chest. They wore tight tank tops and pink jackets with very short, short shorts.

"Crap…it's Slutty-Dee and Slutty-Dum…" mumbled Mac.

"More like the Double mint bimbo's."

Mac laughed "Oh burn." they bumped fist and laughed at the two who just entered. The twins names were actually Chris and Jordan, Shan wasn't entirely sure which witch was which and truthfully she didn't give a damn.

The twin's huffed in irritation and in perfect mirror imitation flipped there hair out of there faces. Shan was tapping her foot , Mac looked like he was falling asleep, Deputy was poking Dresden's head with an ear…and Law…was a statue.

After about a minute of just standing there Shan got annoyed, that vein in her forehead throbbing "Okay! What the hell did you two sluts want!"

"My, my Chris seems little Shania is steamed, what ever shall we do?"

"I'm not entirely sure Jordan but we can't let these two criminals go there marry way without trouble, now can we?"

"No we-"

"Will you two stop talking like that! Shit me and dumbass are standing right here!" Shan growled shaking her fist in anger at the two.

"…and what's with the criminal we ran we ran in the same circle…" mumbled the only male human there.

"Yeah! Remember Dogz and Mr. White's party a few months ago." The twins nodded when Shan said that, Mac on the other hand had his hands together in prayer.

"…best night of my life…amen." Shan kicked him then turned back to the twins.

"Now I repeat, what do you two want? I'm sure your late for one of your 'clients'."

The twins repeated the huff again speaking the that creepy unison "Since we're as trainers we challenge you two to a double battle."

Shan sighed "I hate double battles…" well at least in Sinnoh they didn't take double battle's seriously…or have a gym based for it…that would just suck.

Shan shook herself of her annoyance, and gave Mac a sideways glance watching the tall teen remove his backpack "Seems like I'm actually going to need you for this one Mac."

"Yeah yeah I kind of suspected that." he waved her off.

"I don't want to lose to these sluts so don't use Deputy, he's just a baby pokémon and he hasn't been trained yet."

"You know we're right here." the twins repeated, Shan kindly gave them the bird.

Mac responded to Shan's order by picking up Deputy, holding the baby pokémon and motioning Law to move.

"Law seems like we're battling."

The Chimchar nodded and like the robot he was stiffly moved into position in front of his trainer, the monkey also somehow removed his glasses and huge them on Mac's backpack…not wanting them to break in battle.

"Dresden you up!" the Turtwig slowly moved from his spot and got ready for battle, but not before complaining with some very colorful words that I could repeat but for the sake of time I won't.

'Why do I have to work with that fucking prick, he'll try to roast me on 'accident' during the battle!" Shan seemed to understand him somewhat.

"I don't like to rely on people in my fights either but we're going to need there help."

"Finally you ready we've been waiting Go-"

"Rye!" cried Jordan

"Glimmer!" yelled Chris

Chris' pokémon, Glimmer, was…purple…and squishy, smelled like someone took a crap on your face. The creature gave a 'Gri Gri'…yes a the blonde twins pokémon was a Grimmer.

Jordan's pokémon was a little over three feet in height while on all fours. A light brown in color, armored, with a triangle like head and a small horn on it's nose, the thing didn't look very happy.

"Who's dick did you have to suck to get her!? A Rhyhorn's one thing but a fucking shiny one?" complained Shan, her fiery red hair actually seemed to be on fire, her legendary temper getting the better of her.

"A mayor but that's none of your business." replied the Rhyhorn owner, a 'holier than thou' smirk on her face, one that Shan just wanted to smack it right off.

Shan growled some more, good thing was more focused when angry…her partner however was looking half asleep. Mac was actually just thinking, like how was Shan able to tell the Rhyhorn was female by a glance, yeah the horn was smaller but still that takes some skill to notice when there's only one around.

"…we going to do this or what?" he mumbled

"Yes let's. Dresden cut those bitches to pieces, Razor Leaf!" shouted Shan. Dresden swung his head, tiny leaves shooting off right at the opposing pokémon.

"Rye stomp!" the Rhyhorn charged forward, slamming it's foot into Dresden just as the leaves cut into her armor. Dresden crashed, head slamming into the floor with a loud crash.

"Another stomp!"

"Ember!" the growl types foot was stopped when fire hit it in the eye. Law was suddenly by Dresden lifting the turtles head out of the ground.

'That was pathetic criminal.'

'Yeah, yeah shut it dumbass…' Dresden looked around 'Where the hell did that Grimmer go…'

One of the twins pointed "Glimmer un-minimize!"

Are four….um…main characters all had one simultaneous thought '_You can do that?'_ but that was all as the purple slug of the creature surrounded them, trapping the two starters into it's sludge.

"Dresden Thrash to get out of there!"

"Law burn it.' Dresden's eyes flashed red, his rage suddenly rising, the Turtwig struggled to get out as Law burned.

"Rye Horn Attack!" Jordan's Rhyhorn charged forward slamming into the two, the Grimmer released the causing the grass and fire types to slam into one of the cave walls, knocking some rocks loose. The twins were the only ones to notice this.

Shan was thinking of several strategies, the Rhyhorn and Grimmer were obviously well trained probably a few levels higher than Dres and Law, and she probably wouldn't have a chance at winning unless she found a way to trick the two.

Mac was waiting for Shan's lead…he didn't want her to complaining to him later.

"Glimmer Pound those pathetic losers into the ground!" the Grimmer reformed raising a gooey fist.

An idea popped into Shan's head, she whispered it into Mac's ear "Woman that won't work."

"Just do it dumbass! Dresden hurry and stand then, use Withdraw!" Dresden was confused by his order but did it anyway, curling into a ball.

"Law Thunderpunch Dresden!" Law shrugged a smirk twitching his lips, sparks coming off of his fist.

Dresden's eye's widened from his position 'Wait… what?'

'Hold still criminal!' Law launched Dresden with his punch into the only direction it could go…toward the opposing team.

'!' the Turtwig burst threw the Grimmer and landing right on the Rhyhorn's head.

"Fast Ball special bitches!"

Chris screeched "Rye Magnitude!" the world started to shake, the ground split open and Shan and Deputy where flung to the side, Dresden tossed off of the Rhyhorn's head into Shan.

Rocks fell from the ceiling, a large one started to fall right where Mac was standing, Law saw it, Shan saw it. The monkey sprinted, starting to glow.

"Mac!"

Law hit Mac the rock smashed down….

"NO!"

**----X----**

**Very depressed right now. The next update will be up when it can.**


	10. Separation

**I don't know the creators of pokémon and I don't own it either.**

**P.S. When Remy speaks the spelling errors you see are intentional.**

_

* * *

___________

_Chapter 10: Separation_

* * *

Oreburgh Gym was quiet at this time of night, the secretary/assistant that usually sat the front desk was going threw records and making phone calls to end the miners strike. The trainers that worked their rested peacefully back at home. The man know as that 'Gym Guy', who's name was surprisingly Jim Gai, you know the man that somehow appeared at every gym to give you advice and cheer you one, was contemplating walking into a Ursaring cave and poke them with a very short stick.

Behind the gym, near the dumpsters, Roark's face was smashed rather painful into the cold bricks of his gym. His Aerodactyl and Probopass collapsed on the ground not to far away.

The gray skinned, large jawed, ancient flying dinosaur's left wing was crushed by a rather agitated looking Snorlax. His purple and red stone Aztec head was cracked in multiple places and nearly torn apart by a Tangela and Machamp.

Blood dripped from Roark's nose and mouth, glasses broken and red hard hat laying on the ground some distance away along with his pokéball's that contained his six other pokémon (he was a gym leader, he was able to carry more that six…as long as he only used six).

There was a slow click as a guns hammer was pulled back, and its cold metal barrel pressed against his skull "Now I'll ask again Roark, where are the Binjousha?"

Roark coughed up some blood, he tried not to move while he did, didn't want the gun to go off "I-I really don't know what your talking about man. I-I'm just the Gym Leader." he stuttered, how they hell his assistant couldn't hear all that just happened he didn't know but…she lived right next door to the gym!

The gun pressed harder into his skull, the Snorlax face started to take on a fiercer look, grinding his foot down on Aerodactyl's wing.

"Don't play games with me, the coal mine's income runs this town, you've been running the mine since your old man abandoned the place, and I know for a fact that Binjousha family owned most of the transport depot's that controls your supplies. Plus there's no way in _hell_ that someone as young as you could hold power over the city this long with out a _little _help from the city's underworld." the man with the gun growled.

Roark decided it was best to give the man what he wanted "All right, all right! We've had a falling out, so there not allowing anyone and/or thing that works or was found at the mine out of the city."

"I asked _where_ are they not how you knew them."

"They mainly operate from the second basement at the museum!"

The man in gray un-cocked his gun, and motioned for the Snorlax to get off of the ancient pokémon he stood on. With a swift motion of his hand he returned the Snorlax and motioned for the Tangela and Machamp to tossed the Probopass onto of the Aerodactyl, with a crash and a screech the two pokémon where pilled on top of each other.

The man kicked Roark into one of the dumpster's sides, and started to walk away "Don't tell anyone about this. Say your Aerodactyl lost control last night and you had to take care off it, the things are known for there temper and lust for human flesh." he gave a small laugh "Oh yeah and if I find out you lied to me, no matter what kind of protection you have, you better hope that hard hat of yours can stop a bullet."

Roark slipped into unconsciousness.

----X----

"No!"

Shan heard the yelled and grew worried "Mac! Are you and Law all right!?"

Dresden snorted and mumbled under his breath 'Hopefully that prick was crushed, it'll be one less pain in my life…'

'Remy still no unda stands yo problems with da glass eyed one.' Dresden jumping nearly a foot in the air, Remy was standing behind him.

'What the fucking hell! When did you get out of your ball!?'

Remy shrugged, if Dresden could reach…and had actual hands he would face palm right now. Shan was pounding on the rock that separated them from where Mac was…or would be if he was alive on the other side.

"Damn it Mac! Fucking answer me!"

The was a somewhat muffled voice from the other side "I'm fine Shan, so is Law…you have Deputy right?"

Shan quietly sniffed, she didn't want to lose the only human on this planet that she cared about. She did have Deputy with her it seemed, the blue annoyance had his arm stuck in the strings of her backpack…it was rather comical to watch.

"What was that yell about?"

The was a brief pause, and what sounded like a human and a monkey arguing "Fine I'll tell her…sheesh you know Law you act way to much like my mother when your ticked." Mac paused in his speech again "The boulder….crushed…my hat…"

Both Dresden and Remy back a few steps away from there trainer, the sheer rage that she was releasing was starting to mess with their senses…Deputy was oblivious to all that was happening…and somehow seemed to mummify himself in the backpack arms.

"Mac…" her hands clenched "…I'm so going to kick your fucking ass for making me worry about your sorry ass got it!"

A laugh was heard "Yeah, yeah woman. I'll going to find a path that heads east, we'll meet again at the exit."

"Fine!" Shan hollered back "Fucking Dumbass!"

"Obnoxious Bitch!" after exchanging their usual goodbyes Shan turned around and raised an eyebrow at Remy…she didn't remember letting him out…but she shrugged, she needed the company anyway.

After untying Deputy and tossing the baby pokémon at Remy, who caught the Wynaut "Well guys lets-"

"I challenge you to a battle!"

"-what-the-fuck…?"

Standing not to far away from Shan was a very young girl dressed in a dark bluish green girl scout uniform, she's what you would classify as a 'Picnicker', unlike the other regions that are infested with 'Bug Catchers' Sinnoh is covered in Picnicker's…maybe because Sinnoh is to cold for most bugs other than Heracross or Combee.

"Yeah you ginger!" kid had some lungs on her "I locked eyes with you so now we battle!"

Shan didn't say anything, what she was do…along with Dresden, Remy, and Deputy was trying to figure out where the hell the girl came from, none of them saw her arrive.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was hiding on that rock waiting for a trainer to pass.'

"….how long where you there?"

"Five days but it was worth it, I found a trainer!"

Shan blinked _And people call me crazy_ she thought. A grumble from her side told her something and she looked at her starter "Dresden are you in any condition to fight?"

'Hell no I'm not, I think I might have eaten some of that Grimmer, and a large bump on my head and my ass are forming from when the asshole' the Turtwig grumbled, deciding to get his message across by plopping to the ground looking like he was asleep.

"Ah…" Shan looked at little miss crazy "How many pokémon do you have?"

"Two."

_Crap…wait!_ "Deputy you wouldn't mind battling for little ol'me would you?" the Wynaut saluted at her. Shan smiled at him, the guy may not be hers per say but if you looked at it she did basically own Mac so Deputy was basically hers also.

"Fine lets battle Deputy your first."

The Wynaut slipped onto the field, arms swinging and crooked, zigzag smile stretched across his face 'Why I'm the new sheriff for now. Bang bang!'

"Budew go! Use Growth!" in a flash of light a small green yellow plant like creature appeared, what was probably it's arms twisted above his head. It glowed white as it forced it's special attack to go higher.

"Deputy…Encore." Deputy glowed, clapping his hands, the Budew's eyes glowed.

"Budew Absorb!" the picnicker blinked, her pokémon didn't do anything "What did you do!?"

"Study up girl Encore forces a pokémon to keep doing the same move for a few minutes. Now Deputy come back! Remy get out there!"

The blue menace bounced back beside Shan, Remy stomped forward horn's clicking "Remy use…" Shan paused and pulled out her pokédex… she felt stupid for not checking over Remy's move pool before now.

"_**Pinsir- the Stag beetle pokémon.**_

_**Name: Remy**_

_**Level: 16**_

_**Moves: Vicegrip, Bind, Harden, Seismic Toss, Focus Energy, Quick Attack, X-Scissor."**_

"Yes, Remy X-Scissor that baby grass type!"

Remy's horns and arms glowed with some sort of greenish red energy, slamming them into the Budew who screeched in pain. Since bug was super effective against the grass type, and the power a Pinsir held the young pokémon fainted instantly.

"What!?" the younger girl screeched, pulling out another pokéball "I still have a chance to win, Psyduck go!"

A yellow duck appeared clutching it's head and gave a pained quack, Shan sighed, she didn't understand why she had to start with these no nothing trainers, hell this one had what she guessed a very low level Psyduck who didn't learn anything until they were in the double digits.

"…this is taking to long, Remy…quick attack into a Vicegrip." Remy sprang forward in a speed unheard of for a Pinsir slammed into the water type, quickly catching it between it's horns nearly crashing the thing before whipping his head back and tossing it.

"Psyduck no!"

Shan waved her hand and walked past the girl with Dresden held snuggly in her other arm "I win you loose, keep your damn money I just want to get out of this fucking place."

'That went by faster than I thought…can we do that more often?' asked Dresden in his poké speak, he liked a fast battle, it went a lot easier and he didn't have to deal with opposing idiots.

----X----

Mac didn't know where he was going, he was mostly relying on Law for direction. Speaking of Law, the once Chimchar could no longer hitch a free ride on him, he evolved into a Monferno. A much larger orange chimp, with long well muscled arms, a very long tail tipped with fire. A white tuff of hair now sprouted from his neck, on each arm was a yellow band like marking, between his eyes was now red and outlining the top of his eye was a long blue strip shaped like an M.

Now what Mac meant by relying for Law for directions, was everything looked the same to him and when he started to head into the wrong direction Law would grunt, grab his arm and literally drag him down a different path.

"It pretty cool that you evolved Law…have you been training some when we stopped to camp?"

The Monferno pushed his sunglasses up closer to his eyes 'To protect and serve lady justice I must be stronger.'

"Huh really…" he might at least sound interested, patted his shaggy hair and sighed "…now I have to go and buy a new hat…"

'Safety first, fashion later.'

"Maybe I should buy a cowboy hat."

Monferno replied with a disapproving grunt 'No.'

"Top Hat?"

'No.'

"Beanie with a propeller?"

'Hell no,'

"Fedora?"

'No.'

"Bucket hat like that Gym Leader Blaine."

Law gave a approving nod, might as well go with the hat worn by a fire type trainer and stop his trainer from getting to the point of buying a large fuzzy pimp hat.

----X----

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Who is i-"

_Bang!_

Roy stepped over the dead body of the doorman, revolver smoking, five shots left…more than enough. The man in gray glided down the halls not making a sound, his Chatot flapping behind him and landing on his shoulder.

"Bree, start your Nasty Plot…" the Chatot's eye's squinted "……now Hyper Voice."

The bird opened her mouth, sonic waves exploded around the area. The walls rebounded the sound exploding the ear drums of all of the people down the hall. Roy ran.

He came upon to men clutching their ears, Roy twisted in the air slamming one's head into the wall and crushing the throat of the second with a solid punch. They both collapsed, Roy took off sprinting, kicking down a door at the end of the hall.

"What who the hell are you!?" a man sitting at the end of the table shouted, he got his answer with a bullet between the eyes. There where three others with him that meet a similar fate.

Bree landed on his shoulder as he pulled out his phone "Boss?…yeah the Don and his lieutenants are dead…everyone member…got it." he hung up.

"Well Bree…seems like we have more work to do."

**

* * *

**

**----X----**

**

* * *

**

**Well to me that chapter was a big case of blah, but it was needed…this story doesn't have an update speed. Maybe twice a month at best, but my writing either goes slow or fast depending on certain things…so the next chapter I'm not sure when it will be out, I do have another story.**

**Next chapter: Mac and Shan reunite and look for a hotel in Oreburg, with humorous or deadly consequences…not sure which yet. **


	11. Oreburgh City

**Don't own Pokémon. I've changed the Pokémon talking from '' to ""**

_

* * *

___________

_Chapter 11: Oreburgh City_

* * *

The sun was starting to set, the lights in Oreburgh shown brightly in the distance. Shan was waiting at the exit of the cave sitting on a boulder, foot tapping madly. Deputy danced around, arms flapping, and singing with the Starly that flew over head. Remy was…asleep, standing strait up with his arms crossed.

Dresden however was resting near Shan's un-tapping foot, he was just plain grumbling due to his injuries, the wounds hurt and now they had to wait for Law and his tall idiot trainer before he could sit in that machine that drugs you up.

A chill suddenly went down the Turtwig's shell, Shan's foot tapping stopped. He could see Mac and Law in the distance…damn it Law did evolve, and that giant flame on the end of his tail didn't look to inviting…Dresden guessed he'll have aim for Law's legs or something now.

"Hey Sha-" Shan disappeared from the rock she sat on, and Mac found out he had an appointment with the ground just then.

Shan was walking around the tall teen kicking him hard in numerous places, there was even a loud crack that said the red head had to have broken….something in or on Mac.

Dresden was just having a good time and laughing his shell off was always a good way to show it. Law however didn't take to kindly to this display and marched on over.

"Are you laughing at my trainer's pain criminal?"

Dresden sent the now taller orange ape a level stare "No I was laughing my sorrow off since now my dream of you being crushed by a boulder hasn't seemed to come true."

Law blinked at the grass pokémon, he was…entire sure if that was truth or not.

"Boss!" A yelled from Deputy was all the warning Law got before Deputy quite literally tackled Law in a hug, which caused Dresden to break out into another peal of laughter.

"Son of a bitch Shan! I think you broke my fucking nose!" cried Mac, Shan just huffed stomping off while quickly returning Remy to his pokéball, it'll be hard to move the big guy if he wouldn't wake up.

"Don't you ever…make me…worry about you like that…again…GOT IT! Dresden, come on." Shan shouted, not bothering to turn around she already knew Mac will listen to her.

Dresden stretched his legs and trotted after his trainer. Deputy was also returned to his ball…by Law, how the monkey got the ball and where he pulled it from was also a question.

Mac however was sitting up slowly watching Shan stomp off towards the city, he just smirked "Sometimes I'm glad her personality hasn't changed since I've know her…" he then glanced at his right hand pokémon, the Monferno just raised a blue eyebrow at his trainer "…and then she kicks me in the nuts and I change my mind."

Tossing his large pack to Law, Mac started to walk away "Now that you're a fighting type I guess your muscles are stronger…so…you can carry the bag…"

Mac was soon on the ground again due to a large bag to the back of his head, Law calmly walked right by him "Even thou you're the boss, there's no way in hell I'm carrying that thing."

----X----

Oreburgh was a very…dirty city, due to the coal mines and dig sites nearly three fourth's of the city folk had a job involving one or the other, and those jobs you do get rather……dirty. So the city people haven't noticed that each building could use a good scrubbing.

Being the poorest city in Sinnoh may also have an effect on it's appearance. So did the riots and union strikes that have been happening in the city for the past few months had ruined most of the buildings…basically Oreburgh was a backwater city that was starting to go down the gutter if it's main support line didn't start up again.

Riot's, desperate people, and maybe even mobsters…

Yeah, great place for the League to send rookie trainers.

Their group reached the city just as the sun lowered below the horizon, and Shan was still very very pissed at Mac, hence why he was walking three yards behind her.

Close enough for people to know he's traveling with her, far enough away so that if Shan jumped at him with a knife he would have time to react.

"…and that Law is why only insane people vacation in Oreburgh." finished Mac, the Monferno didn't care. But also do to Shan's anger, she didn't notice an odd sight that Mac did, there was a very attractive woman resting on a large pill of sand wearing only a bikini and looked like she was trying to get a tan…at night. Resting by her head was a orange turtle who's shell glowed, every few seconds giving off puffs of smoke.

Now seeing a woman in a bikini most men would stop an stare, Mac didn't he hide his face and quickly walked right by Shan trying not to be noticed "Avert your eyes and walk quickly…"

Shan blinked "Wha…" she was confused and so was Dresden and Law, so Shan decided to look behind them to see what spooked the tall teen, a sadistic smile stead across her lips.

"Hey Jen!" Shan called out.

The woman in the bikini looked up "Shan?" her sight went from the red head that was waving at her to the tall man with his back facing in their direction "Bean!"

A closer look at the woman you could already tell she was young, most likely in her early twenties. Another noticeable thing would be that she looked exactly like an Officer Jenny other than the hair that was dyed multiple colors.

Shan started to crack up "Hey _**Bean**_ don't you want to say hi to your sister."

Mac only grumbled to Law "See my orange friend…only insane people vacation in Oreburgh."

---X----

Law and Dresden stood near their trainers feet as the two talked with Jen, Mac's older sister. Now the duo would usually either be fighting or arguing but at the moment they just watched the Torkoal, ironically named Speed, just lay there…looking at them.

"Do you think he's dead criminal?"

"I don't fucking know…poke him see what happens."

"You."

"I'm a grass type, your fire…poke it."

"Hell no."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

This line of talk between Dresden and Law continued on for about twenty more minutes. While those two argued, Shan was chatting happily with Jen, Mac was sitting in their tables corner mumbling angrily to himself.

Shan let out a laugh "Oh god I can't believe you did that! What did your commanding officer say when you did that!"

Jen shrugged " I don't remember but his face and mustache turned a funny red color." the odd officer let out a giggle "But enough about me sweetie what have you and Bean been up to, I didn't expect you guys to be here."

Her little brother let out a snort "Yeah right, mom probably told you we left."

"Why Bean how could you accuse me of such a thing!?" Jen fake gasped, looking offended…odd thing to point out Jen was still in a bikini and they still haven't been kicked out.

"Yeah and if I call mom right now I'm positive that she'll be just as surprised as me to find out you're here." sarcasm was dripping from his voice, Jen just responded with a kind smile.

"But you won't be calling mom, I know you Bean."

"She's got you there Dumbass."

Mac just gave up right there "So Shan, Bean these two cuties are yours right?"

Shan smirked "No we stole them," she picked up Dresden, who was still in a repetitive argument with Law "Yep, this ass kicker right here is Dresden my starter. The Monferno, Law, is Dumbass's."

"Nice to meet you two." Jen gave the pokémon a wave, the ignored her "You remember Speed Shan?"

"Yeah…how old is he anyway? If I remember correctly Speed is in a lot of both yours and Mac's baby pictures that are hanging in your house."

"Seventy six." the siblings replied, that question has been asked so many times to their family it wasn't even funny.

There food came just then and the girl's swapped story's, a lot of jokes at Mac's expense until the bill came "So you guys have a hotel yet?"

"No."

"Well, you guys can crash in my room."

"N-"

"Hell yeah, I don't feel like paying for a room anyway."

"It's my money you use…"

"No one cares Dumbass."

----X----

Bree squawked in irritation at Roy, the Chatot wasn't used to traveling in a city when the streets where still somewhat full.

"Now Bree calm down, I have a few more errands I need to run. I would also like to leave this city by tonight and head off to our next job."

The Chatot was still upset, Roy knew that "Get Vini and Brucy. Tell them to meet me near Cycling Road."

Bree squawked and flew off, Roy watch his bird go. Even thou she wasn't his first pokémon or his strongest, Bree was loyal…and the only one of his pokémon that could sit on his shoulder without crushing him…or look odd.

Now the boss wanted him to-

Roy stumbled backwards and looked in front to see how ran into him, a red haired teenage girl…who was at the moment rubbing her backside cursing up a storm, laughing at her was what Roy assumed was her friend, a teen male teen with long dark navy blue hair.

"Will you shut the fuck up Dumbass and help me up!"

"Get up your own damn self."

Oddly enough these two reminded the man in gray of him and his…workmates, thou he would probably be in the position of the red head.

The girl just huffed, stood up and started to run in the direction in which she was headed her friend call out to her "Damn it woman slow your ass down the Gym's closes this late in the day."

"Who gives a Rattata's ass I need to see the times so I can kick major ass tomorrow!"

The young man just sighed "Sorry about my friend running into you." he then headed after the girl. Roy also just noticed the two pokémon following the two a Turtwig and a Monferno…a Turtwig…and Monferno…

Roy quickly called his boss, the disguised voiced answered _"What is it?"_

"I think…I found two of the Dex holders."

**

* * *

**

**----X----**

**

* * *

**

**Okay been a while hasn't it? Anyway here's an update for the gray line, sorry if it's bleh but this chapter is short and boring for two reasons 1. Need to advance the plot (Mac's sister was kind of pointless, but I felt like it and without her this chapter would have been much shorter) and to work past my writers block for this story.**

**Well Read and Review.**


End file.
